Rechanging Destiny
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. SLASH, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Celeste and this is my first story on Fanfiction! After all these years I thought I should start posting all the stories I have been writing here. After all, people other then my family and friends would probably be more honest and brutal! So here we go!**

**Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing. Plenty of OC's. **

**The main pairing will be Harry Potter/OC (Caius Thomas Riddle) and Thomas Marvolo Riddle/Severus Tobias Snape. There will also be DT/SF LM/DM, RL/JP BL/RL. A lot of the other pairings will be OC's and will be added later!**

**All the characters except my OC's belong to the magnificent J.K Rowling ! **

**Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, what seems to be incest and sexual situations!**

* * *

Rechanging Destiny

Chapter One

My Own Path

When I joined this world I had immediately discarded everything I had learned as a child. I let the words of two people I barely knew over-ride my judgment. I thought that if I tried to fit in that I would be 'Just Harry' it seemed that this was such a stupid dream. The dream of an ignorant child. It was as if I had stepped into a fairytale, one that I could control. Fool and I had only realized that in the nick of time.

They tried to steal everything from me. My fame, my name, my money, each and every one of my possessions, even my own decision to live or die was taken from me. I was conned, I was to be made a submissive so that the first person who had saved me would get my undying devotion, and as soon as someone stepped in that would spoil that vision they were murdered. My friends were paid to be just that, my friends, they were to keep me uneducated, loyal to only the light and to make me believe that all Slytherin's were dark and evil. The truth was kept from me, and when it was revealed to me I wasn't that surprised. This was truly disturbing. I should have been mad, furious. These people could have been lying to me, but a part of me had always know that what my so called ''friends'' spouted were lies. That Dumbledore couldn't be nearly as light as people wished him to be. He could have freed my godfather.

He had known that Peter Pettigrew was the true secret keeper, yet he had allowed Sirius to be sent to Azkaban without a trial. He let an innocent man rot in a cell for twelve years even though he knew the truth. I immediately did all my research and was disgusted by the narrow sighted views of the people I was suppose to save. How they treated the people they wanted to recruit. Dumbledore had promised them better laws, one's that wouldn't entrap them, instead as soon as the First Wizarding War was over he had made the rules far harsher. Vampires were being forced into the daylight, their capture's laughing as soon as they erupted into flames. Veela's were kept as sex slaves, and they youngest recorded rape of a Veela child was when the girl was four, that fact had hit far too close to home. Werewolves were now being rounded up like common animals and placed in sterility camps, and when they announced that my second godfather was captured I had lost what little control over my magic I had. Those idiots had the gall to tell me that now I could feel safe again now that, that creature was not around me.

Some things that had first been accepted in the Wizarding World had changed because of the Muggleborn's interference. Same sex marriages were now outlawed, because the new pseudo-Christianity was starting to make an appearance. Most of the Wizarding World's old holidays were outlawed as well, they were considered too Dark to practice in front of the Muggleborn's. Yule and Samhein were gone, now replaced by Christmas and Halloween. Easter suddenly appeared on their schedules. It was truly hideous. Why throw away your religion like that for stupid muggle holiday? I then started to understand the Pureblood's disgust towards Muggleborn's. They were destroying their world to fit their ideals, when they were the ones who didn't belong in the Wizarding World. I started to study the Dark Lord's true age

nda, and not the one that Dumbledore claimed was his. I also noticed that Hogwarts had changed many of the subjects since the Old Goat took control. They had 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' when in the past they had both Dark and Light Magic classes. Wizarding etiquette had been completely replaced by Muggle Studies, History of Magic hadn't been updated for more than fifty years and Sexual Education was also no longer given. They were subjects that students needed! Light magic could also be deadly! The Wizarding World's beliefs were sickening. The Dark Lord was trying to change all that, he wanted the Wizarding World to be in a balance, where Light, Gray and Black magic could co-exist. Before I deflected away from forced upon status my ''friends'' had asked me what had made me change and question my given Lord so much. I was revolted by the fact that they thought that I would bow before Dumbledore and call him Lord. It always made me smile, that such a simple thing had changed my mind. It started off as any simple day; it was just before the December Holidays in my sixth year that I walked upon them. Draco Malfoy and his father were kissing quite happily beneath the innocent looking mistletoe. It was small, but it was something that had changed both me and the Wizarding World.

* * *

He ran through the halls, late for Potions class. Professor Snape had seemed far more irate and menacing the past week. He snapped at everything, not even his Slytherin's escaped his wrath. He was stopped by the unmistakable sound of two people kissing. He couldn't stop himself from trying to sneak a peek around the corner to see who it was. He tiptoed towards the end of the Hall and looked cautiously around the corner, scared that someone with a very good aim could catch him. He gasped silently as he saw who it was. They were twined together gently. The youngest arms wrapped tightly around the elder's neck.

The elder held the tall, yet petite white-blond haired teen around the waist. Their pelvises were rocking together gently. They broke apart gasping for air. The younger moaning as their movements became more erratic. Their lips met again and the younger moaned. One of his long legs curled around the taller man's black clad thigh. The only thing that ran through Harry's mind when he stared at the two Malfoy men was _'beautiful'_. They seemed so completely at ease with one another, so natural, as if they were meant to be only in each other's arms. Harry smiled sadly and left for Potions class as Draco's head tipped back and Lucius nipped at his neck.

He was only glad that he wasn't the only one who would be late for Potions.

* * *

There were many things Harry knew were wrong with the society he was supposed to protect, a society he didn't want to nor had the patience to protect. One moment he was their savior, everything that was good and Light and the next he was a pariah. A person they could never trust and bore the signs of a growing Dark Lord. His first example of such behavior was when he had spoken Parsletongue and everyone had believed he was the Heir to Slytherin. The second was when Ron had abandoned him at the Tri-Wizard tournament due to his jealousy and Hermione obviously not picking a side. The third was when everyone, but Remus and Severus, had blamed him for Sirius' death. He hated how Ron thought he still trusted him after the Fourth year stunt. He couldn't even tolerate the redheaded family anymore. The only people he trusted were Percy, because he was honest with his inquiries towards him. Charlie, who he knew for a fact barely visited the family because he practically disowned for marrying a man. And Fred and George, they had always said that they had wished he was their younger brother, they adored him.

He didn't know Bill all that well, Ron was a complete and utter moron and Ginny was far too obsessed with ''The-Boy-Who-Lived'' and not Harry himself. She grew up with the stories of a noble and pampered Gryffindor when Harry was neither noble, pampered nor a Gryffindor. He was a sly, abused Slytherin. The only people in Hogwarts he fully trusted was Draco Malfoy, since he was the only one who treated him like 'Just Harry' and no one else. Luna Lovegood, because she was so easily underestimated and forgotten when she was so loyal and beautiful. Neville Longbottom, because he knew the teenager hid behind a very impressive mask. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, considering they were a couple. He also had a feeling that he could trust the entire Slytherin house, they were very capable in maintaining their masks, and he knew they all saw him as an abused child instead of their sparkling savior. He stared at the people in the Great Hall as Hermione and Ron kept on talking and asking questions but never giving him time to answer. He was tired of them, tired of them always chasing away people he wanted to befriend, tired of them thinking he was an idiot, tired of them thinking they could steal his money and not get away with it.

''…Besides Ginny is so beautiful and she's madly in love with you'' Ron said before taking a vicious bite out of the turkey leg in his hand. Harry sneered in disgust.

''Yes, she's absolutely beautiful and knows it. I mean she's slept with more than half of the school. I don't want to marry a slut thank you'' Harry said as he eyed the salad, he glared at Hermione as she started plating his food for him. Ron was now glaring at Harry. His face was turning red with fury. He heard the Slytherin's snickering behind him. ''Well except the Slytherin's of course, they have far better taste than that'' Harry said as he shoved the plate Hermione had served him away and took the salad bowl. Ron's face was starting to turn purple, which reminded him of his fat whale of an Uncle.

''Harry, why aren't you eating the food I put out for you?'' Hermione asked darkly.

''Do you want me to tell you a sparkly white lie or the truth?'' Harry asked as he took another forkful of the salad and swallowed the happy moan that almost broke free.

''The truth Harry!'' Hermione demanded. Ron was glaring at the laughing Slytherin's now. He seemed very near breaking point.

''Well, first of all I don't like meat'' He said as he glared at all the meat on the table. ''Second of all how I can I be sure that you didn't slip a love, compulsion or loyalty potion in that food or anything else you serve me?''

''H-how do you know about that?''

The Slytherin's were laughing out loud by now, glad to see the savior finally stand up for himself.

''I'm not a complete idiot Hermione, just because I like acting dumb doesn't mean I am! For Circe's sake! Just because you know books so well doesn't mean you know people. You know nothing about me. Not you, not your pathetic boyfriend, not that slut and neither does Dumbledore! I'm my own person!'' Harry announced as he shot up from his seat and stalked away, but he quickly came back and took his bowl of salad again. ''Fuck you and the Light. I want to be Neutral!'' He demanded just before he left again. The Slytherin's were laughing, the Gryffindor's were seething, the Huffelpuff's were whimpering and the Ravenclaw's seemed thoughtful. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was seething, this could not happen!

* * *

Harry was drumming his fingers across the table in the Library when he heard the unmistakable sound of kissing again. He sighed, why was it always him? He walked towards the sounds and moved the book away and gasped again. There was Neville and a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy's best friend. Blaise Zabini, who was an Italian whose mother had a rather unsavory story. Neville's arms were loosely wrapped around the dark skinned boy's neck, and the Italian had his arms around Neville's calves. Neville was suddenly on a low shelf with legs around Blaise's waist. They broke apart gasping for air.

''Blaise, Blaise, Blaise'' He chanted as the dark skinned teenager slipped his large hand beneath the black slacks.

''Merlin, baby. You're so beautiful'' Blaise said as he stared at the petite brunette. Harry sighed and slipped the books back and moved back to his table. What was with all the men hiding their relationship? He stood up again and worked towards the Wizarding Laws section. He grabbed the nearest one which documented the recent changes. He started to read, ignoring the sounds of bodies smacking against each other and the bookcase moving rapidly next to him. Now he understood, now he knew why he could only see the same-sex couples around corners and sneaking out at night. They were outlawed; he realized that these laws weren't always in place. They were once accepted, it had only changed when the influx of Muggleborn students became more. The acceptance of religion had grown as old magical rituals were thrown out, considered too ''dark'' to practice. He sneered as he saw his mother's name under one of the anti-Homosexual petitions. His eyes widened when he saw his Father's and two godfather's names under the petition that denied the anti-Homosexual one. His eyes narrowed as the sounds next to him stopped with an 'I love you' in two different voices. What else did his father sign? It seemed he never liked Lily. Harry sighed and closed the book, he walked to the front, Madam Pince was glaring at him.

''I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it says here that you are not allowed to take out any book about Wizarding Law'' She said in a haughty tone. Harry stared at her and dropped the book on the floor. ''Mr. Potter!'' She hissed.

''I'm sorry Madam Pince, but I never knew that students were forbidden from taking out books'' He said with narrowed eyes before leaving. He laughed when he heard her mumbled threats when Neville picked up the book and proceeded to check the book out from the library. That's exactly what he hoped would happen. Neville joined him a few seconds later and handed him the book, a blush was covering his cheeks.

''Here we go Harry, you didn't, um…. See anything did you?'' He asked faintly.

''I didn't see much, but I heard the rest'' Harry said slyly, and laughed when the blush covered Neville's cheeks again. He seemed far more adorable like this. ''Explain everything to me later?'' Harry asked. Neville smiled and nodded before turning around again and running towards Blaise again. Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped this book would give him an idea of what Voldemort's plans were, considering he was being very quiet since the Ministry attack. He needed to choose the right side. And he had a feeling that the Dark was the right side.

* * *

**Hello, I am back. This story was deleted off of Fanfiction and I wasn't even told. So I'm not really impressed right now. **

**Please look out for my other stories coming out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My name is Celeste and this is my first story on Fanfiction! After all these years I thought I should start posting all the stories I have been writing here. After all, people other then my family and friends would probably be more honest and brutal! So here we go!**

**Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing. Plenty of OC's. **

**The main pairing will be Harry Potter/OC (Caius Thomas Riddle) and Thomas Marvolo Riddle/Severus Tobias Snape. There will also be DT/SF LM/DM, RL/JP BL/RL. A lot of the other pairings will be OC's and will be added later!**

**All the characters except my OC's belong to the magnificent J.K Rowling ! **

**Warnings: Swearing, sexual teasing. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The Truth Revealed

Harry was pouring over the book at breakfast the next morning. He was very early and watched the room every now and again. Dean and Seamus slipped in hand in hand and sat across from Harry. He smiled as they fed one another and shared an occasional kiss, but it stopped as soon as the first Muggleborn stepped into the Hall.

Harry sighed and started reading again, but growled when the book was ripped from his hands. He looked up and glared at Hermione, her eyes were narrowed as she stared at the book and then at Harry.

''Since when have you read books on Wizarding Laws?'' She asked darkly as she shoved Dean and Seamus away from him and sat across from him. Ron sat next to the bushy haired mudblood as Ginny sat next to him. She clung to his arm; his temper was starting to slip. These three were very annoying.

''Since I noticed some things Hermione. I'm just watching how you Muggleborn's are ruining our world'' He said as he ripped the book back from her and opened it again.

''What do you mean ruining our world?'' Ron asked as he started plating up his food.

''You're a blood traitor, I hardly think you would know what was wrong in your perfect little bubble'' He said as he ignored the food Ginny demanded to plate up for him. He pushed it away and grabbed the bowl of fruit salad instead. Neville sat on his right and immediately passed him the cup of sugar. '''Thanks Nev, so you see I know why blood traitors are called what they are. They are mostly Light families who believe in Christianity, which is stupid in the first place. You're a witch or wizard, God doesn't accept you. They have outlawed many things that the Dark had accepted, that once again goes against what Muggleborn's religion states. You have rejected your past rituals for more modern ones. One's that would make the Muggleborn's feel more comfortable'' Harry said as he devoured that salad bowl, Ginny was trying to make him eat the food she got for him but a glare from Neville made her stop. Hermione was staring at Harry as if she had been slapped, while Ron was glaring at him. The Slytherin's were all staring at him in wonder and awe. It was by time that someone from the Light understood them. ''Homosexuals, who were once accepted and open are now shunned and disrespectful. Werewolves could wonder freely and be who they wanted to be as long as they didn't bother anyone, now they are regarded as nothing more than brain dead animals. Veela's were beautiful creatures known for their kindness and now they are sex slaves of rich Light families. Vampires never went rogue before their blood supplies were cut off, you destroyed a proud nation'' Harry said venomously. How dare they do these things and have the balls to blame Voldemort for killing them. ''The way I see it, every Muggleborn Voldemort has ever killed has been worth it'' Hermione and the rest of the Muggleborn's in the room gasped, while all the Pureblood's, excluding the blood traitors like Ron, were cheering.

''Mr. Potter!'' Dumbledore roared.

Harry only stared at him. He saw Severus smirking out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his goblet and toasted towards him. Harry smiled. ''My office now'' Dumbledore said through clenched teeth. Harry only smirked as the Slytherin's cheered. Their roars of glee could still be heard from the second floor.

* * *

Dumbledore's usual sparkling blue eyes were now a steel gray. Harry opted to stand as Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting. Professor McGonagall was glaring at him as well from her place next to the Old Goat.

While Severus was standing next to Harry, he was the only one that seemed to be on his side.

''Mr. Potter. What happened to you to warrant such derogatory remarks towards all Muggleborn's?'' McGonagall hissed as soon as Harry was paying attention.

''Maybe because they deserve it?'' Harry said sarcastically. ''Maybe because Hermione just signed a petition for Remus to be locked up permanently in the concentration camp he's in!'' Harry said darkly as he glared at his three ''friends''. ''Stop trying to steer me in the 'Light' direction. I know more things than you think I do Albus Dumbledore. I'm not an idiot. I'm not the submissive, controllable little weapon you wished me to be'' Harry said as he made to leave the room, but the door was locked. ''Let me go'' He whispered as Severus touched his arm.

He stared into obsidian eyes and smiled sadly. There was a soft knock on the door. Dumbledore growled and unlocked the door, Harry's breath caught in his throat when he stared at the boy in front of him. He had soft brown hair that reached his shoulders and had slight curls near the end; he also had pale black eyes.

His skin was pale and covered in a Durmstrang uniform. His hand was poised to knock again, Lucius was behind him, and his hand pressed on the small of his back. A blush was dusted over his cheek bones.

''Uncle Lucius, please'' The adorable thing begged. Severus eyes lit up as he stared at the small boy.

''Caius'' He breathed. ''Lucius, why did you bring him here?'' He asked as the boy squealed and launched towards him.

''You weren't in your quarters and Caius wanted to see you'' The blond said as he joined the room as well. ''I was told that Mr. Potter gave quite a speech, a congratulations is in order'' Lucius said as he bowed his head in Harry's direction, but the brunette was fixated on the small boy in front of him. He was beautiful, so extremely enchanting.

He had never been really certain if he liked either a female, a male or both. The fiasco with Cho didn't count; he had thought he was asexual for a while, but this…. This beautiful creature, had ignited every portion of protectiveness and lust inside of him. He could easily see himself falling for this man.

''Thank you Lord Malfoy. Maybe in time, you and your beloved don't have to sneak around mistletoe infested corners on your way to see Professor Snape'' Harry whispered. Lucius' eyes widened in horror, before softening.

Caius giggled, which sounded musical to Harry's ears, and poked the white-blond male.

''Horny man'' He whispered to his godfather.

''Caius Thomas Riddle'' Severus scolded softly, which made Harry's eyes widened. Was he…? He stared at the small boy and could see Tom in him, as well as Severus.

''Thank you for arriving when you did. I would have been stuck in here for Merlin knows how long'' He said as he walked out the door and down the spiral staircase.

''This isn't over Mr. Potter!'' Dumbledore roared behind him. He stopped and spun around with a wide smirk in his face.

''I think you will find Albus, that this is over'' He said before leaving.

* * *

He was taking a bite out of his BTL sandwich when a cold breeze ruffled his hair and the heat of the kitchen settled in again.

''Mr. Potter?'' A musical voice asked. ''You might not recognize me…''

''Caius, what are you doing here?'' He asked as he shot up and pulled another chair close to the table in the corner he was sitting at. The House Elves were scuttling around him, forcing pasties and cookies down his throat.

''I usually come here for the spiced cherry cookies. Dobby used to make them, but they are gone now. Uncle Lucius said he worked here now'' Caius said as he sat on the chair, he took one of the cookies on Harry's plate and nibbled on it.

''Yeah, I accidentally set him free. It was a complete accident. Your Uncle was an asshole then''

''Uncle has always been like that in public, but in private he's a very passionate and caring person…'' He whispered as he fingered a crack on the wooden table. ''I was sent to tell you not to tell about Uncle and Draco'' He said as he moved closer to him. ''Dragon isn't Lucius' son'' Harry was gaping as he heard this. ''Aunty had a one night stand with a French wizard and was impregnated. It was just a coincidence that Aunty and Uncle looked almost exactly the same, and the French man had silver eyes. So they aren't family'' Caius said as tears gathered in his eyes. ''Dragon was so saddened when he learnt this, but he also understood. That meant that he and Uncle could be together. They're very happy. Papa is happy for them, I am…. But I want someone to love me too'' He said as he wiped his crystal like tears away.

Harry then caressed his cheek and moved closer to the breathtaking boy. ''I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to bear this all on you'' He said.

''It's fine, I like listening to you'' Harry said as he kissed the boy's cheek. This immediately colored from porcelain to pink.

''Harry, I-I can't do this. D-daddy would be disappointed in me''

''I never knew that Tom liked being called 'daddy'. He doesn't seem like the type''

Caius was staring at him in horror, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

''I-I. Please Harry!'' Caius began begging as Harry stared at him. ''Please, I know he killed your mother and father, but you have to understand. Please hear it from his side! I only just got him, I don't want to lose him again!'' He said as he launched forwards and clung to him. He was cradled in his arms protectively.

''Caius, Caius! Listen to me!'' He shouted as he cupped the hysterical boy's cheeks. He stared into those pale black eyes and could see flecks of hazel and aquamarine. _Beautiful_. ''I'm not going to take your Father away from you. I don't want that to happen to anyone else. I-I hate my mother. She did so many things that weren't right because of her beliefs in the Muggle world. She didn't deserve to wield a wand, she was unworthy. I want to meet your Father, see his beliefs in this war'' He whispered as he caressed the boy's cheek with his callused thumbs.

''Oh Harry…'' Caius said as he leaned forward and kissed the brunette's cheeks. ''You can come sometime this Yule holidays if you want. Daddy and Papa are holding a ball''

''Send me an invite, and for some friends please? I'll give you their names, but we would love to come'' He said before giving Caius a feather light kiss against his lips and then returning to his sandwich. Caius sighed happily and slipped away. His mind miles away.

* * *

Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his now silky hair. He was tired and it was beginning to show with the heavy purple bags under his eyes. Caius mumbled something and cuddled closer to him. His little baby.

Tom had fallen in love with Caius when he had finally discovered that he had been with child when he had been vanquished. Severus wasn't just any other member of Voldemort's Death Eaters. The left hand person on a person, such as a Lord's side, was his Consort or Bonded. Voldemort had courted Severus right from the moment they had met.

The Potion's Master was devastated when Harry had destroyed him, which was why he had hated the teenager. He had taken his bonded away; he had taken a Father away from his son. It was heart wrenching. Caius had sobbed into his Father's chest for more than two hours. They had gotten to know each other and had been inseparable since.

Tom doted on Caius; he wanted to give him the world, or at least anything that he wanted. Which wasn't much considering his child, Caius was simple. All he wanted was for someone to love him, and he feared that this person was Harry James Potter. The way his baby had come back to his room, smiling beautifully and blushing.

He had said dreamily that Harry had kissed him and promised not to harm his daddy. That he was trying to correct the mistakes his mother contributed to make. He had then whispered that Harry hated his mother, that he knows only the worse things of his Father. He had then began crying and said how grateful he was to have his Papa and Daddy. Severus sighed and picked up the two-way mirror. He kissed it and whispered ''Tom Riddle''. It only took his Bonded a few minutes to answer; it seemed he had been sleeping.

''Sorry love, I just needed to speak with you urgently'' He said as he kissed the mirror again. Tom only smiled and kissed the mirror in return. After the Department of Mysteries something had changed, his previous handsome looks had returned. His soft brown hair ended with slight curls, just like Caius, and his aquamarine eyes shone brightly as he saw his baby snuggled close to his Papa.

A blush dusted over his cheeks and his mouth slightly open. He mumbled again, the word sounding suspiciously like ''Harry''. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

''I think you see our problem. Caius seems to have a small crush on Harry. He even invited him to the Yule ball. He has a list of people from Harry who might want to join our side'' He looked down at Caius and brushed his fringe away from his nose, which was scrunched up cutely.

''I figured it would happen sooner or later. Dumbledore has tried to manipulate him for too long now. What were the other names he gave?'' Tom asked as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

''Himself, Frederick, George and Charles Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Luna Lovegood'' He said as he read the list that had come via owl two hours earlier. That was strange; it didn't mention any of his three friends. Maybe he had finally seen who they truly were.

''Odd, why do you think those students though?'' Tom asked as he rubbed his chin and grimaced when he realized that there was stubble. ''Can you tell me why he chose those students, love?''

Severus blushed at the pet name and smiled at his Bonded.

''You do know Blaise Zabini?'' Tom nodded, that particular Slytherin was very cunning and intelligent, as well as having a special set of skills his mother, the _infamous _Black Widow had given him. ''He has been courting Mr. Longbottom for two years now and Lady Longbottom has agreed to their betrothal'' He said with fondness as he remembered a strangely ecstatic Blaise running around and showing everyone that he would one day marry his beloved. ''Miss Lovegood has been taunted and teased because of her strangeness. She is a very quiet and strange girl, I believe she has Seer abilities'' She was a strange girl, but Harry treated her like a little sister and she adored him like an older brother. ''Mr. Thomas and Finnegan are dating and I have seen the betrothal ring as well. I also believe that Mr. Thomas has been lied to his entire life. He bears a very striking resemblance to Miss Aurora, he even shares her talents'' Tom nodded, knowing exactly who his lover was talking of.

Lady Aurora had also lost a child around the time Dean Thomas had appeared with his muggle parents. ''Frederick and George Weasly are very loyal to Harry. They have even said that they would much rather prefer him to be their baby brother then Ronald. And Charles Weasly has basically been disowned from his family when he decided to date and marry his best friend instead of a 'nice muggle witch' as they stated''. Tom sneered of ever thinking that his son would marry a muggle witch or wizard. His baby would marry a powerful, rich and very loving person. Who sounded more and more like Harry James Potter.

''We'll allow it, but only because it might benefit us'' Tom said seriously. Severus only smiled and stroked the mirror.

''Of course Tom, it has nothing to do with your son's happiness'' He said as they both stared at an awakening Caius. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned. Stretching his petite body.

''Daddy!'' He shouted as soon as he saw Tom in the mirror. Tom's eyes softened even more. Severus only smiled.

* * *

Harry whistled as he sat at the Ravenclaw table, everyone was staring at him strangely. He spotted a ditzy Luna and walked towards her. She smiled beautifully and extended her hand towards him. He chuckled.

''Of course you knew darling sister'' He said as he reached for his satchel and handed Luna the invitation he had received early that morning. She stared at it before kissing his cheek.

''Go, go!'' She said airily. ''They are staring at me as if I had were stealing you away from them.''

Harry turned to glare at Hermione, Ginny and Ron. They had been annoying him since last night. Asking him questions that they didn't have shit to know about. He sat by Neville, Dean and Seamus which made everyone gasp. What had happened? Why weren't the Gryffindor Golden Trio sitting together? Had this all happened because of yesterday's argument?

Of course the Slytherin's sat up and all began to applaud him. Neville giggled as Harry handed each of them an invitation. Dean's had a little note near the end. His brow furrowed but he shrugged and discretely placed a hand on Seamus' thigh and began to massage the tenseness away.

''Could you all just piss off and stop staring at me?'' Harry asked his fellow Gryffindor's darkly. What was wrong with these people? Why did they feel the need to constantly stare at him? Whispers immediately broke out.

''Harry, why don't you come sit here with us? It must be much more comfortable sitting with us then those faggots'' Ron spat as he stared darkly at Dean and Seamus. They only stared at him in return.

''No thank you, I don't feel like sitting near back-stabbing assholes thank you. Or thieves for that matter, oh just by the way. Your sticky little fingers aren't going to dip in my vaults anymore okay? You can tell Dumbledore that to. I mean, a mail ward should be applied weekly. That's something the supposedly smartest witch of her generation should know, right?'' He said in a stage whisper.

Waving a large Gringotts envelope in a fanning motion in front of his face. The Slytherin's were snickering again, watching the dawning horror on the others faces.

''But Harry, don't you feel like marrying Ginny so that she can give you three children, each named after Dumbledore and your mother and then dying mysteriously and giving the Weasly family your entire fortune?'' Dean asked him as he began plating himself some bacon and scrambled eggs. Seamus began eating out of his plate.

''Why would I do that? Do they think they deserve the money just because they've been deceiving me all these years? A three year old could see what they were doing'' Harry scoffed as he stole the fruit salad again.

''But come on Harry, you got such an amazing friendship from them! Them turning on you as soon as they didn't get a shot of your fame, a know-it-all Muggleborn trying to dumb you down as much as possible and keeping your interests away from becoming intelligent.

And let's not forget a possible slut girlfriend and wife that will keep all your attention away from other girls or possibly boys so that she could cheat on you later. I wish I were you Harry'' Neville bemoaned dramatically.

Blaise winked at him and then clapped, causing the shy boy to blush. Harry heard a musical giggle and turned around to see Caius. His hands were hiding his mouth, but it couldn't have been anyone else who had laughed.

''Why don't you sit Caius?'' He asked as he made place for the boy.

''Thank you Harry'' He said as a blush began to creep over his cheeks. He was wearing tight black slacks, a black mess shirt covered with an emerald green robe and black fingerless gloves. He was also wearing knee high dragon hide boots. A plate appeared instantly with cookies. Caius eyes widened in glee before attacking the plate.

He moaned in delight, causing all the blood to flow to Harry's groin. Shit, this beautiful creature is going to test his control to.

''Guys I'd like you to meet Caius Thomas Riddle. He's Snape's son. Caius this is Dean Andre Thomas, Seamus Lochlan Finnegan and Neville Augustus Longbottom. My friends''

The three were gaping as Caius blushed heavily as he slapped Harry playfully.

''Harry!'' Ginny demanded. He turned to his three former friends with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't their savior, what were they expecting from him! ''What are you doing with those faggots! Why are you changing so much! We're your friends! Dumbledore is trying to make this world better! Why are you questioning him! I can make you happy; I can give you so much pleasure! Hermione can be the new Minister of Magic and Ron can be your General! Please Harry, come back to us!''

Harry sneered at her as the Slytherin's hissed in disgust. Caius couldn't believe what he was hearing, and seeing. Most of the teachers were staring at Ginny proudly, as if they agreed with her. Dumbledore seemed to be smug. His Papa was the only one who was equally disgusted by the redhead girl's display. Harry inhaled deeply before shooting them an arctic glare.

''Stop talking to my friends like that, I can be friends with more than just you three. I don't even want to be friends with you three. He is not making this world better, he's making it worse. How long before you think that all Dark creatures start attacking and slaughtering all Light families? How long do you think it will finally take Muggles to find and try to acquire our world? Why would I want you to pleasure me when you could have diseases and what-not? You'll never make me happy; you will never be able to please me. You want too much and give too little. How many boys and men have you already slept with Ginny? Even one is already too much for me. Hermione would be the disaster as a Minister. Worse than Fudge, if that's even possible. She'll favor Muggleborn's who do not belong in our World; they will never belong in our World! Ron a General? What else is he good at then stuffing his face and moaning about how unfair his life is? Poor Ronnie, never getting what he wanted. Probably because your brothers actually worked to get where they got! You want riches handed to you. You are a lazy son-of-a-bitch who doesn't deserve shit. Go back home, maybe mommy can cater to your every need'' Harry simpered.

''Let's just face it like it is. You guys need a Hero, you couldn't find one so you decided to make one. It helped that I was one of the three most powerful Wizards in the last two centuries. Voldemort being the other and then Dumbledore. And as soon as I die who will the rest of the Wizarding England look to for help? Well the very man who discovered that horse–shit prophesy. He would be even more powerful then when he was with Grindlewald. And the fickle public would believe that I was going Dark and needed to be killed or some crazy fucking bullshit like that. I know everything you bastard! No matter what you say, I will have an answer!'' Harry bellowed as everyone stared at him in horror.

The Slytherin's were sitting there, smirking. The smugness vibrating off them in waves.

''Please Harry, I love you!'' Ginny screamed.

''No Gin-Gin. You don't, tell me what you love about me''

''I-you…. HARRY!''

''Exactly'' Harry said in a sing-song voice. ''You love my image. You love the fact that I'm rich, that I can give you anything you wanted. You are poor, so you want my money. You are one of seven children, so you want the attention of dating and being married to ''The Boy-Who-Lived''. You want to be spoiled because you didn't think your mother did it enough. Disgusting. All of you people who think I will die for them stop thinking it. I would probably only die for nine people. It would have been ten, but he's already dead.'' He said as he glared at Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny and Hermione still looked hopeful. ''And no, it isn't one of you!''

''Who then! Who is so much more important than us! The people who accepted you and all your Dark abilities! The people that kept you away from becoming the next Dark Lord, or joining him!'' Hermione shrieked.

''How self centered are you!'' Harry roared. ''If you must know. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George and Charlie Weasly, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan'' Everyone that was mentioned stared at him in shock, especially Caius and Severus. Ginny shot up and slapped him.

''YOU WOULD CHOOSE THOSE FAGGOTS OVER YOUR FIRST FRIENDS!'' She screeched. Caius stood up and shoved her away from Harry.

''Maybe you should leave little girl. Your voice is very close to making my ears bleed'' He said as he stood close to Harry, who suddenly pulled him close around his waist.

The deep blush started by his ears and worked its way down his entire body. Harry stared at in fascination. How would he look if they were in the middle of a heated passion.

Thrusting into the boy, making him cry out in wanton pleasure, that full body flush on him, chanting his name…. He looked away from the teenager as his arousal became more obvious. Ginny sneered at him.

''Are you a faggot too Harry?'' She asked as she glared at Caius.

''No'' He announced, making Caius seem crestfallen and the girls sigh happily. ''I don't think love and a relationship should apply to a sex. If I fall in love with a girl, I fall in love with her. I fall in love with a boy, so be it. What does it matter?'' Harry asked shrugging. Seeing the hope on Caius face from the corner of his eye.

''It's wrong Harry! Homosexuality is wrong! It's unnatural!'' Hermione commanded as she also sat up and walked towards him. ''Please Harry, come back to us. What would your mother say when she sees you fighting everything she worked so hard for?''

''I'd say fuck her, I hate my mother Hermione. She stole magic; she's an unworthy Muggleborn, just like you. She changed a world that had nothing wrong with it. She forced my Father to marry her. Dumbledore made sure there was a marriage contract. My Father had me, and then he wanted to divorce her. Something she made possible. Next thing we know my Father and mother are dead. I'm not coming back to you just to be used.'' Harry said as he started leaving the Great Hall. Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise and Caius followed him.

''What made you change Harry?'' Hermione asked softly. He turned around and stared at Draco and smiled softly. Causing the Malfoy to swallow.

''You would never understand''

* * *

**Thank you for reading further!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing. Plenty of OC's. **

**The main pairing will be Harry Potter/OC (Caius Thomas Riddle) and Thomas Marvolo Riddle/Severus Tobias Snape. There will also be DT/SF LM/DM, RL/JP BL/RL. A lot of the other pairings will be OC's and will be added later! Mentioned and Future MPreg.**

**Now I feel the need to explain something in this chapter, some of the characters might be crying more then what is probably considered normal under most cicumstances. But I feel Harry has been through a terrible trauma through out his life and never truly had many experiences to vent or cry about it. He will be a bit of a crybaby in this chapter, but just this chapter alone and you will see why. **

**But Caius on the other hand I see as a true submissive, and he is just truly emotional about everything he sees as unjust. He can't understand why people haven't been treated the way he has. So he gets a bit more teary eyed then most, but he is by no means weak! So please. just bare with me.**

**All the characters except my OC's belong to the magnificent J.K Rowling ! **

**Warnings: Swearing, Blood, Gore, Mentioned Death and Sexual situations**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Tides of Change

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore was a very cunning and manipulative man. That was how he had made Gellert a Dark Lord. He had toyed with him, put dreams and visuals in his head and made more options.

He let Gellert feel guilty for the death of Arianna, even though it was him that had killed his pathetic excuse of a sister. She was weak; she didn't help this world at all. He had played with Gellert, made the man fall in love with him and then he broke him. He left Gellert for another woman.

The man did what he expected. He took Albus' plans and became a Lord. He had destroyed the man of course, but he never knew he had a son. That bastard, he had never said anything about him even after he was imprisoned.

He never gave any information of course, not even after he had seduced him again. He was just about to enter the slippery little eel when he had smirked and cursed him.

''_May you never have children Albus. Each time you enter another woman may she see you for who you are''_ He whispered before shoving Albus away and cursing him further. Albus had seethed for a full year after that.

Gellert was still in his prison, but at least he was smug. Then Tom had come along. He was an angry person, intelligent and cunning. He was the epitome of all things Slytherin.

He didn't believe in Dumbledore, which was strange. Most people did take his every word and apply it to heart. Tom only sneered at him. He had only asked for one thing and Dumbledore had hoped it would drive him to become like Gellert.

Tom wasn't like Gellert. He was far smarter, more dangerous. So he had made up lies, one's the Pureblood's had taken offense too. They had never called him Master, he knew how to love and he was not murdering Muggleborn's left and right. He was first and foremost a charming influencer born to be the perfect politician.

He had the most powerful and richest people backing him. He was the biggest threat. People had come to him, until that damn prophesy came.

He knew James was powerful; he had made all the houses in the surrounding ten mile area lift. He had caught the man staring at Rabastan Lestrange for far longer then what was considered hatred. He had immediately made his parents sign a marriage certificate. Dorea and Charlus did not want their purely Light lines to vanish with James marrying a Dark wizard.

Lily Evans was more than ecstatic to agree. She wanted to be a part of the Wizarding World so badly she didn't care who she hurt. James had agreed, but had still disappeared throughout those three years.

He had slept with Lily once and had made her pregnant. She had begged him to come back to bed with her, but he had never listened. Not even his parents could make him listen. He had all but disowned himself from his own family.

Lily's child had survived and that's how Harry came into the world. James had sneered at the ''plebian'' name. There was one time, that little Harry had changed overnight. He had been a sullen and tired baby at first, making Lily distraught. He was weak.

Then Harry had become a vibrant, happy child with an insane amount of power. Far too powerful, Albus had tried to murder the child. Stunning James, Lily had readily agreed. The child's core was Dark; her child had had a Light core. This baby wasn't hers. James had broken free from his _stupify _charm joined them later on and told them the entire story. He had disappeared that night. Harry was fed a lie and he was then claimed as the Boy-Who-Lived. No one knew the truth. And no one ever would.

He needed Harry, he needed him to finally defeat Tom and then to have a few children before he was murdered by himself. He sneered as he remembered what he had done earlier that morning. How could he do that! How could he have discovered the truth! How could he love a man! Caius.

He should have destroyed that boy the moment Severus had, had him. He never bought the Potion's Masters Claim of rape. He cared for the child far too much. If he were raped he would hate his child.

Despise the child. He sighed and massaged his temples. Only his most trusted in the Order would be joining him in an urgent meeting right now, and he had to look like his normal grandfatherly figure. He watched as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Minerva joined him. He stared darkly at the three teenagers. They didn't deserve anything right now. What they deserved was humiliation.

''I really thought that he would be a stupid puppet'' Hermione said as she sat down on Ron's lap. She had her own motives for dating this barbarian and his politically poor family. She wanted power, and they were going to give it to her.

She wanted Draco Malfoy, but he would never be interested in a girl like her. ''He was just so easy'' She said.

''I was sure he was in love with me! He looked at me with adoring eyes. He asked me out on a date two weeks ago. What happened in between those two weeks?'' Ginny asked desperately. Percy tried to contain his sneer. He hated this work, but seeing his Lord's happy face when he brought back all this information. He loved this power he had over Dumbledore. He stared at Hermione and snorted. She was after a Pureblood family, and the closest thing she could get was them, bitch.

''He must be as good an actor as James'' Albus said darkly.

''Do you think Harry knows about that too Albus? He said he knew everything'' Molly asked slowly.

''Why would he be as good an actor as James?'' Percy asked as he stared at his nails.

''I noticed that James was spending more time staring at Rabastan Lestrange then I thought healthy. So I made a marriage contract between him and Lily. She and his parents agreed, and he did after a while as well. But he only slept with her once to make Harry. He disappeared more than four times a week. The Harry that was born was weak and sickly, but a month later he was powerful and strong. It is my belief that James was pregnant with Rabastan's child, and traded his sickly child with Lily for his''

Percy couldn't believe his ears. How dare this bastard do something like that? How could he just create a contract like that because they didn't want a strictly Light family going Dark? He did sneer this time.

''Then he doesn't know. Harry said he hated his mother. That he was going to correct every mistake she ever made''

Albus hummed, he wasn't convinced. A son of James Henric and Rabastan Tiberius Lestrange would be the ultimate challenge. Rabastan and his brother Rodolphus were the perfect Pureblood's along with Lucius. James was very close to perfect before he disappeared. Those two could make the perfect son.

''Is there any other news you can give me?'' Albus asked. Everyone seemed to fidget then. This didn't bode well.

''It seems that You-Know-Who had found this concentration camp for Werewolves and Vampires Albus'' Minerva said as she wrung her hands together nervously.

''So, what should we do about that?'' Albus asked uninterestedly. These were just mangy and bloodthirsty animals after all. They were barely worth his time.

''Albus, he got Fenrir and Remus. Kingsley says that throughout the months that they were there that Remus had changed. He's confident''

''We'll just break him again'' Albus said as he shrugged. Percy contained the smirk, oh how he loved to taunt this Old Goat.

''Remus won't be coming back Professor. He is the mate of Fenrir; Kingsley said that he had promised Remus his old life and position back…. He just laughed and kissed Fenrir, Albus. They say he was lost the moment he stepped along with his fellow wolves'' Minerva said.

She could see the fear starting to show in everyone in the room. They only one who didn't seem as scared was Percy. He was just indifferent as usual. She was starting to suspect him, but he would never turn on them. He was far too Light. Albus snarled. Why was everything going so wrong all of a sudden?

* * *

Harry contained the hiss that was starting to escape. The Weasly's and Dumbledore had gotten a court order to force him to the Burrow. He had agreed, but he would be leaving for the Yule ball on the twenty third. Seamus and Dean left hand in hand, each waving at him. They would be with Seamus and his parents until Yule. Neville waved happily as Blaise slung an arm around his shoulders. The Italian nodded in Harry's direction. Draco shot past as he ran towards his Father, but only stared at him when they were close. He could see the strain in them. Luna walked towards her father as she handed Harry a parcel. It moved as she smiled dreamily. Harry smiled and waved to her father who smiled and did the same. He walked towards Draco first, before joining the redhead's. The only thing that made him go was the fact that Charlie had said he and the twins would be there too. He touched Draco's elbow.

''Potter'' He whispered as he continued staring at his Father.

''Mr. Malfoy. I know that Draco isn't yours'' He whispered. Both of them gasped. ''I might have a solution though. Sirius named me his heir in his will, but there was also a clause in that will. He said that he yearned for his own child and it was possible with a solution he had found. There is a ritual that Draco can take to be someone else. He could become a Black, someone you are eligible to marry and have more heirs with.'' Harry said. Hope began to circle in those silver eyes. He stared at Draco who looked close to crying.

''Harry'' The white-blonde said in a broken sob. ''Please?'' He begged. Harry laughed and nodded.

''The twenty-second. It's a simple blood ritual. See you then Draco. Take care'' He said before running towards the glaring redhead's.

* * *

Harry laughed as George told him of their joke shop. It was doing fantastic; they had already made enough money to hire another assistant. Fred sat close by, laughing as well. The door to the kitchen opened and another redhead stepped in.

''Charlie!'' The twins chorused. All three of them stood up to greet the man with one-armed hugs and slaps on the back. Harry looked behind him and saw a green haired man behind Charlie. He was smiling stiffly.

''Hey guys. Harry, this is Ryuu. Baby this is the one who's going to change our world'' He said as he pulled the green-haired man closer. Harry blushed at the praise and took a close look at Ryuu. His green hair reached his shoulders and was shaggy; his obsidian eyes were staring at Charlie with so much love it was a sin to stare. His skin was tanned from all the hours outside in the sun working with the Dragons in Romania.

''Charles'' Molly said as she walked into the kitchen. She sneered at Ryuu who only smiled. ''Disgusting faggot'' She said to the short man.

''Nagging old bitch'' Ryuu told her in return. Molly snarled.

''Aren't you going to tell him to stop Charlie, dear?''

''I didn't hear anything Molly. I only heard you insulting my Dragon'' He said as he kissed Ryuu's neck. Fred and George smirked as Molly stomped away. Ginny immediately ran into the room, she was hoping to scare away her brother's faggot husband. That man had turned her brother against his family.

''Yes little girl?'' Ryuu asked as he stared at her. She had a haughty expression on her face. ''Is there something you wanted other then wasting my time?''

''Why do you keep coming back here when you know that you are not welcome?'' Ginny asked. ''You are just hurting this family, more then you expect. You took away my big brother. You selfish faggot!'' She screamed. Fred, George and Harry were glaring at her.

Ryuu only stared at her as Charlie's hands began to wonder over his body, touching and caressing everywhere. He looked ready to devour him. Harry and George began to blush as they witnessed this. Fred just stared at them, but Ginny looked very uncomfortable.

''Yes, go on. But your dialogue is old now, you've been saying it since the first time Charlie brought me home'' Ryuu said rolling his eyes. Ginny shrieked and ran off, upset that her insults had not worked and that she couldn't look good in front of Harry. ''Welcome to the Burrow'' Ryuu said darkly.

* * *

Harry hummed as he stared at the parcel Luna had handed him with suspicion. It was still moving slightly and there were occasional hisses coming from it as well. He sighed as he prayed to Gaia; hopefully Luna hadn't given him something crazy. He lifted the lid of the box and peeked inside. Gasping at the beautiful creature that lay inside.

A black feline head popped out of the box and stared at Harry. She hopped out of the container and prowled towards the teen. She rubbed against his legs and purred happily. He picked her up and smiled as she batted her paws, ready to play. He pulled her close and rubs his cheek against hers.

She made a soft mewling sound then bit his neck. Harry hissed in pain and almost threw her down, but he could tell that she had bonded with him. She mewed happily and started to purr again. Trying to move closer to her Master.

Harry only smiled and pulled her close again. Stroking her soft fur and cooing at her. He set her down and reached for the letter in the box. Luna said that her father had found her in the Amazon forest while traveling abroad.

She was a black panther crossed with an elemental tiger and she was found in the black market for animals. Xenophillius had immediately thought of him when he had seen her and would like him to have her.

She was not named yet, but like him had been abused for her short period while locked up. She would grow at a rapid pace but as soon as she was fully grown she could change her size and be able to control the element he had an affinity to. He stroked her furry head as she nibbled on Ron's shoes. He chuckled and thanked the Lovegood's.

''I will name you Ebony sweetheart'' He said as he picked he up and walked with her downstairs.

* * *

The time had gone by fast for Harry and before he knew it, it was the twenty-second. He had flooed to Grimmauld Place earlier that day and had begun to start the preparations for the blood ritual, occasionally stopping to give Ebony love and attention.

He had a lot to do. He started drawing the pentagram in chalk and then jotted down Draco and Sirius name. Also scribing in the runes for love, protection and family. He just needed the name that Draco now wanted to go by. He waited for the white-blond to show up as he sipped his tea.

Playing with Ebony, he had conjured a piece of string and watched her bat her paws to catch it and chew on it.

He felt the floo come back to life, and Draco stepping out elegantly. He started brushing the soot off of him when he spotted Harry, raising an eyebrow at the panther playing with a piece of yarn.

''Potter'' He said as he walked towards him.

''Hey, okay so we are ready to go. All I need is the name you now want to go by'' Harry said as he gestured at the pentagram. There was a blood candle in the middle. It suddenly came to life as Harry flicked his wrist.

''I get to choose my name? I-I don't know what I want it to be''

''You can choose anything Draco, like your grandfather's or father…. Mother?'' Harry asked apologetic. Draco smiled and stared at the floor sadly.

''Narcissus Sirius'' He said as he stared at Harry. ''That's my new name, a new beginning. With him'' He said happily.

''Give me your hand, this requires your blood'' Harry said as he held out a small knife. Draco only smiled and extended his hand.

This was the start of his new life.

* * *

Caius was shifting in excitement as he waited for all the guests to arrive. Lucius was standing next to him, he was anxious. He had heard nothing from Draco the past two days. Each of them were wearing masks, as the invite detailed. Each mask had a partner. Lucius' mask was a deep blue encrusted with diamonds, obsidian and pale blue gems.

While Caius' was wearing a simple black mask with emeralds in all shades of green. Pale green, deep green, forest green, the emerald green.

He fingered the diamonds and saw his parents talking to each other softly in the corner. Both of their masks were also black, but rubies and obsidian gems were encrusted in them. He saw them sharing a kiss and smiled.

Some of their guests had arrived, there were little to start with in the first case. Only the Inner Circle and some of their friend. Only about twenty to thirty people. The doors opened again and nine people stepped through.

Caius gasped happily as he saw the same mask as his. He ran towards the person and laughed as he flung his arms around him.

''Harry!'' He crowed as the teenager wrapped his arms around his waist. A blush stained over his cheeks. ''You came!''

''I said I would. Is Lucius here, I'd like to introduce him to someone'' He said as someone with the exact same mask as Lucius started searching the crowd desperately. Caius giggled and grabbed the man's hand, dragging him towards the aristocrat blond.

''Lucius I'd like you to meet someone'' Caius said as Harry appeared next to him. Lucius stared at the other boy in wonder. He had curly, shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. He stared at Lucius with hope shining in those beautiful eyes.

''This is Narcissus Sirius Black, the late Sirius Black's heir. He seems to have appeared overnight'' Harry said, laughter shining in those emerald eyes.

Narcissus and Lucius stared at each other and then moved closer. Harry walked towards Tom and Severus, Caius' arm curled around his bicep. He saw Charlie and Ryuu speaking with some of the other guests. Neville had immediately moved towards Blaise, while Fred and George started looking for trouble. Seamus and Dean were walking towards the snacks when twins brought another woman to him. She seemed relieved and happy. Tears cascading down her cheeks. She hugged Dean and he stared at her, then he broke down and hugged her. Sobbing like a little boy.

''What's that about?'' Harry asked. Severus stared at the scene and smiled.

''That would be Lady Aurora meeting her son. You see her son had disappeared one afternoon while she was painting the Lestrange family portrait. Then a few days later the Thomas family had a new member. He is also their only son to enter Hogwarts. I found this strange, Albus was just smug. Lady Aurora is a very ally valuable to the Dark side'' He said as the chocolate skinned woman caressed Dean's cheek. The twins next to them were smiling.

''Who are those two?'' Harry asked as he pulled Caius closer around the waist. The boy smiled and Tom glared at the two.

''Cassiopeia Rosalyn and Gordian Rudolph Lestrange. They are Rodolphus and Bellatrix's twins''

''Why haven't I seen half of these children before?'' Harry asked as he stared at them.

''We send our children to Durmstrang. They are far more acceptable and teach both Light and Dark spells. The children choose what path they want. Cassie is an expert at Light spells while Gordian is Dark. Caius here is different. They have a class for students who show a sign to other magic. Gray magic. Caius' specialty'' Tom praised as Caius blushed.

''Daddy, please!'' Caius said pouting. Harry chuckled as he stared at the adorable creature.

Harry looked towards the door when it creaked open. He moved towards it with anticipation. There was a man standing there. His dark hair was cropped short and hazel eyes were assessing everyone in the room. He turned to Harry and gasped. He then smiled as his eyes began to water.

''Hyperion'' James Henry Potter-Lestrange whispered as he cupped his baby boy's cheeks.

* * *

Dumbledore swirled the mead in the glass and stared at the few students in the hall. Harry had escaped from the Weasly house with Frederick, George and Charles. He was sick and tired of looking after that boy, of trying to force his ideals upon him.

The boy should have just have accepted the fact that he was far more superior to him. He sighed and took a swig of the drink, he liked the warm feeling it put in his chest.

He sighed as the wards shifted. Who could possibly come at a time like this? Albus shifted in his seat as the signature came to the Great Hall. He signaled for Hagrid to take the students out of the Hall. He was rather safe then sorry. He needed the Muggleborn's to keep worshipping him, and what was a better opportunity then saving them from a possible attack?

The Weasly's sat nearby, well only Molly, Arthur, Ronald and Ginerva. The rest weren't interested in being with their family now.

The heavy wooden doors opened and he was immediately upright and glaring at the figure. Remus was staring at the twenty or so students with curiosity. There were a few men behind him.

''See, I told you darling. You just had to mask your intent! Just think of happy Light thoughts instead of how we're going to slaughter each of them here!'' Remus said in a cheerful voice that didn't suit the atmosphere.

''Please remind me to never underestimate my baby boys'' A growling voice said behind Remus.

That's when two highly muscled arms wrapped around Remus' waist and began to caress it. Fenrir Greyback smirked at them all. ''Mmm, their fear is so sweet pet'' Fenrir moaned as he began to rock his arousal against Remus' back. The younger werewolf began to pant in desire.

''Oh Fenrir'' He moaned as the rest of the Hall's disgust began to swirl around the room too.

''Remus, please stop this now''

The two werewolves stopped as the three behind them began to growl and hiss. Hermione and the Weasly's had their wands pointed at each werewolf.

They all glared at the wolves. Most of the children were taken out of the Hall, causing Remus to pout.

''I wanted to kill someone'' He said sadly. ''Valpecula wants human blood darling. I want to make him happy!'' Remus whined as he turned into Fenrir's arms. Everyone stared at him, he was acting oddly.

''Remus, who is Valpecula?'' Minerva asked as she walked closer to them. Remus glared at her, intelligence swimming in those honey eyes. This was the Remus she knew. He sniffed at her and cringed in disgust.

''Smells like Goat'' He said to Fenrir, who only cringed and snorted. ''Valpecula is our child; I'm already two months along. Three more and we have our pup''

''You're carrying another…. One of those things in you?'' Hermione asked in disgust.

''My Valpecula will have more magic then you will Mudblood'' Fenrir growled. The three behind him laughed, one sounded very familiar.

The bark like tendency made everyone stare at the three figures. All the students came running back into the room screaming.

''They 'ave 'em every w'ere around the school Albus'' Hagrid said as he gestured to the wolves. They all gaped in shock when none other than Sirius Orion Black stepped forward. Remus sighed and snuggled closer to Fenrir's chest. Albus sneered, how had he escape his special prison? It could only happen if another Black appeared one that came from Sirius' loins.

''Oh it's so good to be back. I've only been out for a day but I can tell you I learned a lot more in this day alone then in my entire life. Hmmm, I smell my mate around here'' Sirius whispered.

''You let those bastards bite you!'' Ginny shrieked. Sirius ignored her as he scanned the crowd. He suddenly pointed towards someone standing apart from the group.

His golden hair shining like a halo in the light, his hazel eyes staring at Sirius. A smirk playing over his lips.

''Me? How delightful, I do so love a challenge'' He said as he walked towards the older man. His feral smirk making him flush with excitement.

''Cormac! He's a Werewolf! You are a Light wizard! You can't do this! It's wrong! So wrong!'' Hermione shrieked. Cormac Carlisle McLaggen only rolled his eyes and stepped right in front of Sirius. Their chests touching.

''Remember this night little one'' He whispered. ''You'll never forget their voices as they scream. It will bring you pleasure each time'' Sirius said as he cupped Cormac's rear and began to massage. Remus began to laugh insanely as Fenrir and the other two werewolves shot forward.

They didn't want to change anyone tonight. Their only goal was to give their Alpha's future heir hot blood. Cormac only stared at Sirius with lust swimming in his eyes as the screams started.

* * *

Harry was staring at his Father; the man was staring at him as if he were the most precious thing ever.

''You've grown so much. Oh my little baby I tried to save you so many times, but the wards stopped me each time. I had to watch people who weren't even your family beat and starve you. Oh my little one, will you ever forgive me?'' James asked sadly as Harry stared at him teary eyes.

''Yes, yes! I promise! I forgive you! Don't take me back to them! Please daddy! They hurt me!'' Harry sobbed as he lurched towards his Father.

His arms curling around his neck. He began to sob into his shirt, clinging to him as if he were his anchor.

''James?'' Someone asked softly behind the brunette. He turned to see his husband. His brother and sister-in-law behind him. Harry turned to stare at the man and blushed. He immediately stops crying and wiped the tears away.

''I'm sorry'' He said softly. He heard Caius let out a dry sob behind him. He didn't even want to believe how much he had embarrassed his Father's. He was immediately enclosed in stronger arms.

''Oh my baby, don't ever apologize for what those bastard's to you. They will pay, they'll regret ever touching you. Don't ever be sorry. We are only surrounded by friends and loved ones. They will never harm you. Family is everything to us Hyperion'' Rabastan whispered as he caressed his son's cheek. ''We love you''

Harry stared at the two men and nodded, this was…. His Family? He finally had a family. He smiled beautifully and was soon enclosed in both his parents' arms again. There was sudden howling, Tom smirked at this. The door slammed open with six people walking through.

''Moony!'' Harry shouted in glee when he saw the werewolf. Remus looked at him and smiled. He ran towards his pup and hugged him.

''Harry?'' He spun towards the voice and tears gathered in his eyes.

''S-Sirius?'' He asked as he stared at the man. He seemed to be in much better health now. His cheeks were fuller, he was more built and not just a hallow shell.

His eyes were dancing with joy. Something he only saw when Sirius was looking at him. Cormac McLaggen was behind Sirius and clutching at his shirt.

''Wh-what? You're dead! I watched you fall through the Veil! I saw it with my own eyes! You were gone!'' Harry shouted as he pointed at Sirius. ''I saw you Siri! I saw you!'' Harry was crying again. James was holding him. Rabastan stared at the newly changed werewolf.

''Siri, why don't we go somewhere private so you can explain everything?'' James asked softly. The Black patriarch nodded and looked around the room.

He was looking for the child that had saved him. Bellatrix pulled Narcissus with her as she walked towards Sirius.

''Thank Merlin you are alive cousin'' She said as she hugged him. Sirius smiled as Tom pulled them towards his private study.

Remus and Fenrir followed. Severus chuckled and led the rest of the guests to the Ballroom. Caius seemed lost as he stared after his Father and then his Papa.

''Caius, are you coming?'' Harry asked as he turned around and opened his arms. The smaller boy beamed and ran right into his arms. Tom only sighed as James cooed at them.

* * *

Albus stared at the children on the floor. Crimson was stained all across the floor, but the only children who had been killed were the Muggleborn's. All seven of them. They hadn't been changed, they had been murdered.

The rest of the people had then been immobilized and forced to watch Remus drink the hot blood coursing out of one of the children.

Nobody had recognized the quiet, shy and intelligent werewolf at that moment. He was what he always should have been, a sadistic, man-eating animal. But he was still as intelligent as he always had been.

He hadn't killed any of the children, making him innocent to the crime and he had never touched the girl who he drank blood from. They had hoped that they could get Remus to join them again, but he had then relaxed, becoming their Remus again.

He immediately went back to Fenrir and cuddled to him. Fenrir had cooed and caressed his mate, that's when they had noticed that small swell of Remus' tummy. Remus had then gasped.

''_Darling, there were just two kicks'' He murmured as he looked down at his stomach. Fenrir stared at him and then smiled brilliantly._

''_You mean I'll have two heirs? Oh baby, I love you''_

''_Two sons. We'll have a little Romulus too honey'' Remus said happily as he kissed Fenrir passionately._

They had thought they had him; Nymphadora Tonks was deeply in love with Remus. He had never answered the Alpha's claim of love.

She could bring him back to them. They were about to leave with one of the other when Remus answered him with an: _I love you too sweetie._

They had lost him, lost him to the Darkness he once feared. Albus had broken him! How could he possibly be so confidant all of a sudden! Of course he knew Fenrir was Remus' mate, he was the only child that wasn't abused, sickly or nearly dying.

Remus was a happy child, even after his parents had shunned him for being a werewolf. He was shy and very intelligent. Fenrir was rogue and sadistic; of course he would feel calmed if someone like Remus was his.

He snarled as he left the Great Hall, his magic swirled and crackling around him. These animals were starting to overtake the world. He needed to speak with Cornelius; there were some new anti-beast laws that needed to be passed.

* * *

James pulled Harry between him and Rabastan as both of them cuddled and prodded him. Harry flushed with joy. This was what it felt like to be loved with a parent. Aunt Petunia had never tried and Molly was just annoying.

Her hugs were too hard, she had forced too much food into a malnourished boy and she tried too hard to make him fall in love with Ginny.

He had only met his parents a few minutes ago and already he felt love and cherished. Sirius sat across from him, caressing and touching Narcissus.

''Sirius…'' He bemoaned.

''You can call me Father little flower'' The dog animagus said as he held his son. ''You were Narcissa's son weren't you? My second cousin Draco right? The one she had with the French one-night stand?'' He asked as Narcissus' eyes widened as he stared at the man.

This was what a Father should feel like. Lucius had always felt like a friend, and when he had turned fourteen a lover. Their first time had been just before the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup. It was love making at its best. He hadn't never felt so loved, so full, so complete.

''Yes, I was him two days ago. I am your son now'' Narcissus said as he moved closer to Sirius. The two smiled and then turned to Harry.

Caius was sitting next to Tom who was grooming his hair. Their masks were off and Bellatrix was cooing at both her nephews.

''There is no doubt about it'' She announced smirking. ''Black's make the most attractive children'' She said smugly.

''Am I not attractive Aunty?'' Caius asked sadly when Tom hand stopped grooming him. His Father was glaring at his Lieutenant. She seemed far too smug.

''No darling, you are breathtaking'' She said smiling. He blushed as Tom chuckled.

''Too true my sweet. You are more beautiful than anyone in England''

''Daddy!'' Caius whined, making everyone smile at the two.

''Why don't you explain this to us Sirius?'' James asked as Harry stared at a blushing Caius. He then looked at his Godfather.

''That night, as I fell through the Veil I thought I would be greeted with shadow figures and the protector of the Veil. Instead I was transported to a jail cell. I thought that it was some sick joke, but I realized that it wasn't when I saw a smug Albus. He said that everyone believed I was dead. That they had given up on me, I knew he was lying of course. Harry and Remus would never give up on me. He said that I was locked up with some monsters. The howling told me it was a Werewolf camp. I had lost it. My best friend was one! How dare he lock him like an animal when he had done so much for the Light. He told me the only way I would ever be released is if a person gave birth to my heir, that would be Harry making you a Black beautiful flower'' Sirius said as he brushed the back of his fingers against Narcissus' cheek. ''Remus found me one night and immediately tried to free me, he couldn't though but he said he would be back. The next moon he came back with Fenrir. The damn brute ripped the bars open like they were twigs. They told me everything. Veela as sex slaves, them being treated as mere animals, Vampires as nothing but a time bomb. It infuriated me; I demanded them to bite me. To make me one of them, Fenrir didn't hesitate but Remus was crying for weeks. He didn't want me with the curse'' He sighed as he stared at a different Remus.

He had changed so much over the past year. ''He started to accept who he was though; the more he accepted the fact that Fenrir was his mate. They escaped on the twentieth and waited for me in the forest. Before you know it I had a son, Albus hadn't even noticed I was gone. We attacked Hogwarts earlier. Remus' pups were hungry for hot blood'' Sirius finished as the rest of the room stared at him. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. James chuckled at the familiar action as Rabastan rolled his eyes in exasperation.

''Is this how I really look?'' Harry began to ask. ''When is my true birthday, what is my real name?'' He bounced on his seat, looking excited for the first time in his life.

''Your birthday is still the same angel; this is not your true appearance. We can give you a potion that can change that. And your true name?'' James asked as he stared at Rabastan. The man only smiled as he shook his head.

''Hyperion Cygnus Potter-Lestrange'' Rabastan said as he brushed his son's hair out of his eyes. He smiled happily. Things were going to change, and Harry, now Hyperion, found that he quite liked it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing. Plenty of OC's. **

**The main pairing will be Harry Potter/OC (Caius Thomas Riddle) and Thomas Marvolo Riddle/Severus Tobias Snape. There will also be DT/SF LM/DM, RL/JP BL/RL. A lot of the other pairings will be OC's and will be added later! Mentioned and Future MPreg.**

**Now I will say this loud and I will say this clear, this is A SLASH STORY! There will be homosexual love of both varieties. I am just stressing this after a reviewer told me I didn't stipulate this in my summary. That is why I mentioned it in the very first author note. **

**Another point I need to make is that my home language is not in fact English, and that is why my sentence structure and wording might not be right. I think and talk Afrikaans so it will show in my writing. There is also another reason why I have not yet revealed anything about Caius, Severus and Voldemort's past, but do not fear! It will happen in the next few chapters! Caius is by no means, and as of yet hasn't really had a real reason to show of his true power. So please, he will show that he is his parents child pretty soon. But thank you for loving my OC Ryuu!**

**One thing a reviewer said to me needs to be explained as well, I don't, and never will like Hermione Granger. I will bash her until she is dust on the ground. I don't know when it started, I just know that one day I looked at her and went ''what an annoying chit''. I love Emma Watson as an actress but I despise Hermione as a character. She doesn't grow as a person, and remains a know-it-all through out. I just find her annoying. So I won't change my attitude towards her in the future or ever.**

**Everything except the OC's and Plot belong to the magnificent J.K Rowling!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Blood, Gore and mentions of sexual abuse**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rise of The Dark One

Dean Thomas had always known he was different. He wasn't like the rest of the family, he absolutely despised their simplicity. They were beneath him, he was superior.

When he had received his Hogwarts letter he had known why. He was a wizard, the only one in his family, which was strange. Colin and Dennis Creevey had both been Muggleborn's, and they were both in Hogwarts.

It was at that moment that he realized that someone had lied to him. He had always detested his mother; she was annoying, far too emotional and too clingy.

He needed his space, his Father expected too much. He would always fall asleep imagining a dark skinned woman with deep blue eyes and a kind smile singing him to sleep. A sketchpad on her lap and coal chalk next to her wand. She felt like a mother.

He had also noticed that most of the Muggleborn's at school were much different than him. He accepted the Pureblood Laws with open arms, always eager to learn more. Draco Malfoy had always stared at him oddly when he started sketching in the middle of class. His strokes and splashes done with a master's experience.

He was somber, knew how to wear a mask and could be as sly as any Slytherin. That's how he noticed Seamus as well.

Seamus came from a family that believed firmly in Albus Dumbledore, he however saw the man for what he was. A manipulative bastard.

His Irish pride was far more important than bowing to a so-called Lord. He had two older brothers and one younger sister. Each one eager to follow the Headmaster. His brother's were already a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

He had sneered when the Headmaster had cornered him and demanded him to join. Seamus wasn't interested. They had been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts, both noticing each other's Dark cores and deciding to stick together. By fourth year both of them were deeply in love with one another and had been in a relationship since then.

They had been together for more than a year when they discovered by Ginny. She had run out of students to sleep with and she had decided on them. She had screamed when she had caught them.

Dean had been thrusting into his beautiful lover; both of them close to climax, but her screams had made them wilt. They were no longer interested after that. They had been revealed for who they were. ''Sick Faggots''.

He snorted as he swirled his red wine. His mother, Lady Aurora Eden Novak standing next to him.

She was talking with Bellatrix Lestrange, her twins close by. Caius, Harry's-no he was Hyperion now- love interest was standing with Severus and the Dark Lord. He didn't look like a Dark Lord.

He was calm and composed, but his Dark aura was swirling and dancing around him, ready to lash out. He was as perfect for the Dark Lord as Dumbledore was for the Light Lord. Each of them had the right power, but Thomas Marvolo Riddle was not yet corrupted by his power like the Light Lord was.

It was probably due to his Bonded and Caius. Both of them kept him grounded. Seamus kissed his neck and he hummed. He turned to lay a soft kiss on Seamus' cheek. The Irish boy smiled and they gave each other a chaste kiss. Causing his mother to coo at the scene. He laughed and stared at her fondly.

''Mother'' He laughed as she squealed in delight when he used the word. Seamus smiled at her. ''Is it possible that I have another name? I don't want to be known by Dean Andre Thomas forever. It's very plebeian''

''Of course my darling, your real name is Sebastian Karsten Novak'' She said as she patted his cheek.

Seamus chuckled and snuggled closer to him as the balcony door was opened and a cool chill swept over the room. The Patronus of a lynx entered the room and everyone stared. Hyperion gaped. That was Kingsley Shacklebolt Patronus. He was considered one of Dumbledore's top agents.

''The Ministry has just set up some new anti-beast laws as they call. Percy was unable to gather enough information. It seems Dumbledore was more than pissed off when Remus got through his wards. He wants him murdered, one millions galleons for the one who does, and an extra million for each pup they bring alive. We will keep you posted…'' The lynx disappeared into a mist as Remus began to snarl. He was immediately in Fenrir's arms. Both of them touching his swollen stomach. Hyperion sighed as he stared at Tom. He gestured towards the table where the food was served. Everyone took a seat and started loading up their plates with whatever they could reach.

The elves had outdone themselves. The food was delicious.

''We need new plans. We can't just sit back and watch them destroy the world'' Caius said softly.

Tom stared at him in shock before patting his head with pride, but Caius slapped it away with a huff. Trying to straighten his hair that had been ruffled in the process.

''We should start changing the laws in our own way. The Lycans are becoming far more restless. The Vampires are ready to strike and I can bet you that the Veela's are pissed off now'' Hyperion stated.

''We need new blood'' Bellatrix whispered. ''We need something different. Most of the Ministry knows who your most Loyal is My Lord'' She said as she stared at her children. ''We need a different tactic then just attacking and destroying''

Everyone gaped at her. This was unheard from Bellatrix, she was after all Voldemort's most trusted. She had even apprenticed under him when she had joined his prestigious inner circle. She was still the only woman to have moved as fast as she had. Tom stared at her and then nodded.

''This is true…''

''We can form a rebellion'' Hyperion said as he eyed the salad bowl again. Sebastian rolled his eyes and handed it to him. Hyperion beamed and immediately scooped most of the salad onto his plate. ''Like a guerrilla troop. A group of Dark teenagers who are taking action against what the Light are doing. While the adults stick to politics.'' Harry asked. Tom was smirking.

''Brilliant idea Harry, that and you can change the entire outfit. Our Death Eater uniforms are outdated. We can make ourselves known. No one can stand against us. The more they know about us the better. And we shouldn't be limited to England. France and Germany have always been Dark. If we get the right politics we have the right people. We start changing the Laws that have been put against our kind. Starting with Hogwarts. It's just breeding more and more Light witches and wizards''

Harry smirked as he took a deep swig of the goblet in front of him. The Elvin wine was brilliant. It had an earthy taste that wasn't too heavy.

''The rebellion needs a Leader, his Second-in-Command and more members. Any ideas kids?'' He asked all the children around the table. All of them stared at Hyperion who was too fixated on his salad to notice. ''Hyperion, you are the Leader of Tenebrae of Puer'' Tom said.

Hyperion looked up at him, shocked. He hadn't expected that. It was a shock; there were far better people in this room then him.

''Um, thank you?'' The rest of the teenagers asked. ''I guess I need a Second-in-Command huh? That'll have to be Narcissus''

''What? Why me?'' The black haired boy asked.

''You have the experience of talking to others; you are skilled in sex languages. You are perfect for the job Narcissus''

The boy blushed and stared at his proud Father. All the children stared at each other and smirked.

''Well, to Tenebrae of Puer!'' Harry said as he raised his goblet. The others raised there's as well and smiled.

* * *

Hyperion shot up from where he was lying on his new bed. He had trouble sleeping, and he wasn't used to the luxury this bed offered. With his wand in hand he stalked towards the door and huffed. He was tired and confused.

He didn't understand why he had cried like that in his father's arms. This wasn't like him; he barely trusted adults and he didn't cry as easily as well.

He stared around the Hall where he was in and sighed. He was lost, great. He couldn't remember in which direction his room was and he didn't know how to get to the kitchen either. That's when he heard twin giggles.

It came from the door just ahead of him, so he decided to investigate.

The door was open so it was easy to look inside, and what he found shocked him.

There were two young boys playing with animated wallpaper. They were chasing what seemed to be a wolf, a stag and a werewolf around a dense forest area.

They were dressed in cotton pajama's, one had little kittens on and the other crups. He knocked on the door and watched as they jerked in his direction, guilty expressions on their young faces.

Hyperion stepped back in shock when he took in their features, and they looked just as confused. They ran towards him and stared at him with curiosity in those young, intelligent eyes.

Their chestnut hair was cropped short, probably to make sure the legendary Potter mess didn't touch him. And their hazel eyes were alight with mischief and intelligence.

They looked like a younger version of when Rabastan was a child. They were obviously his brother's. Something his parents forgot to mention. They grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their wall and smiled widely.

He could only laugh as they forced him to sit and play with them.

* * *

It was madness the next morning and it sounded like a horde of hyppogriff's were running around the manor. Hyperion woke with a groan as he felt a rough tongue lick his palm.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, mindful of the young bodies pressed closely to his and clutching at as his shirt. Ebony grabbed the cuff of his sleep shirt and started to pull. He tried to stop her but was unable too.

That's when the door slammed open and James appeared in the room. He visibly sagged with relief against the door and tugged at his hair.

Hyperion smiled at the small action, it seemed these actions ran in the Potter family. He then frowned when he stared at his brother's and then glared at his father. James only sighed as Rabastan ran into the room as well. His husband looked just as relieved that their eldest was still there.

They understood that Hyperion was an abused child and were still in shock that he had accepted them like he did the previous night. He had taken too many things with ease last night, and they were scared that it might all haunt him later on. They didn't want to lose their son after getting back him back after so many years.

''Come on sweety, there are still many things we need to explain to you before you go in a few days'' James said as he walked towards them. Sagging when he saw Hyperion flinch. Obviously they still had a lot to get through. He only smiled when he watched him wake up his brothers.

''Castor Regulus, Polydeceus Leo, it's time you met your brother'' Rabastan said as he held James back from running to their eldest. He only smiled stiffly as the little boys happily asked their brother if he could eat pancakes with them. Hyperion only laughed and followed after the little energetic boys. Smiling as they grabbed his hand and made him run with them.

''This is going to be long process'' James whispered.

''We knew that from the start love, but at least we know there will never be a hostility between him and his brother's''

''What does that help when it will take years before he understands what I went through that night. And that it will haunt me forever?'' James asked, shadows in his eyes. Rabastan only sighed and kissed his husband. Taking his hand and following after his family. One day Hyperion would accept him, he just needed to make James understand that it wont be any time soon.

* * *

Albus sighed as the last of the children entered the Great Hall. Apparently there were six new students that needed to be sorted. Harry also hadn't shown up, considering that Ginny was still crying. She was somehow still holding on to the idea that she would one day be Lady Potter.

''Good Evening students! I hope you have all had a fantastic Christmas!'' He noticed the sneer from the Slytherin table, and ignored it. ''This term we have some exciting news! Six new students have decided to join Hogwarts! Let's make them feel welcome!''

The six students then walked into the Hall, each and every one of them dressed in the latest Pureblood trends and sneering at the Gryffindor's.

The leader walked past Ginny, Hermione and Ron and gave them a mocking smile. Albus' eyes widened. No! It couldn't be! This could not be Harry! Minerva was standing near the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. She held the list and tried her hardest not to sneer.

''Black, Narcissus'' Albus stared at the boy. Where did he come from, for he must have been born overnight? The boy stepped up to the stool in a regal manner.

The Hat hadn't even been set on his head yet when it yelled **''Slytherin'**. Reminding every teacher of Draco Malfoy, who also hadn't come back, first year.

''Lestrange Cassiopeia'' Everyone in the room began to hiss and boo as the beautiful girl walked forward.

Her long locks were wild and curly as they fell to her lower back. Her dark eyes were assessing everyone in the room as she sat on the stool. It only took the Hat a few seconds before shouting **''Ravenclaw''**.

She hopped off the stool and walked towards the silver and blue house. She sat close to the door. Her face passive and controlled.

''Lestrange, Gordian'' Her twin was greeted in the same way as he walked to the stool. His gray eyes were stone cold as he sneered at the Gryffindor table. The Hat took considerably longer with him before shouting **''Slytherin'**. He smirked as the snakes began to clap politely. They realized that their behavior the previous term had been unacceptable. From now on they had to stay behind their perfectly crafted masks.

''Novak, Sebastian'' Albus seethed as the previously known Dean Thomas took his position on the stool and sat. His eyes were a clear blue now, just like his mother's. How had he found her? The Hat screamed **''Ravenclaw''** a short time after.

He joined Cassiopeia when she smiled at him and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

''Potter-Lestrange, Hyperion'' The entire Hall went silent when he took the seat. He had changed a lot.

His hair was now silky and long, reaching past his shoulders. His eyes were now a pale sea green. Which Rabastan had softly admitted was the color of his grandmother's.

His body was no longer malnourished, but tall and muscular. He looked more like Rabastan, but had James' temper and wit. He was the perfect combination of them both. He sat on the stool and waited for the Hat to tell him where he belonged.

They Hall waited a good seven minutes before the Hat shouted **''Gryffindor''**. The red and gold house was completely quiet as Hyperion sat next to Neville and Seamus. Narcissus snorted as Albus gaped at the scene.

There was only one more student and he seemed very nervous. He bit his nails as Minerva just stared at him. What was she waiting for? She had to call him!

''Get on with it!'' The Gryffindor's shouted. She huffed in an offending manner and sneered at the list.

''Riddle, Caius'' She said with disgust, making Caius whimper. Ginny gasped from where she sat, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again. Hyperion smirked as Hermione and Ron also understood who Caius was.

He watched the Hat envelope the raven haired boy's head. All the Gryffindor's laughed at that. Even Minerva seemed satisfied. The other five leaned forward, nervous to see where he was going to be placed. They had one in every house so far. Severus sighed, he knew in which house his son would be.

He was far too loyal and soft at heart to be a Gryffindor or Slytherin. Though he was smart he was never studios. He hated to study, which was the only thing that made his parents disappointed in him.

The Hat smirked as Caius giggled. The musical sound making everyone relax against their better will. **''Huffelpuff!''**. The badgers seemed shocked at first before clapping joyfully and welcoming him with open arms.

Albus just smiled in his grandfatherly way, though he was seething and confused, and extended his hands. Food immediately began to appear on the plates.

''Tuck in!'' He shouted before he sat and began to eat himself. He was staring discreetly at Hyperion though; fully convinced that he was actually Harry.

He was proven right when Hyperion attacked the salad bowl with vigor. Hermione, Ron and Ginny must have noticed too because they seemed shocked.

''Harry?'' Hermione demanded to the boy. Seamus and Neville glared at her as Hyperion only stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Excuse me?'' He asked as he took another bite of his salad.

''It's you! Why do you have that disgusting Death Eater name!'' She shouted. The other five glared at her. Neville, Seamus and Blaise included. Luna's eyes just seemed frosty all of a sudden.

''I don't know who you are you little Mudblood but speaking of my Father that way is not a recommended way to make a good first impression'' Hyperion told her.

She gasped as he used the word, so did Ron and Ginny.

''Harry, Harry what happened to you! You look different! You were at our house a week ago! What made you change and lie about something so serious! The Lestrange's are filthy Death Eaters!'' Ginny said as she started flaying her arms in desperation.

His glare intensified as Cassiopeia and Gordian hissed. They stood up from where they sat to join their cousin. Narcissus joined them as well. Sebastian just stared at the scene with indifference.

This was a family situation, he had nothing to do with it.

''You better keep your mouth shut before one of us hex it off'' Hyperion demanded. ''I don't know who you think you are silly little Light girl, but count yourself marked. There are many things you do not understand about this world. Those stories your bitch mother told you as a child is the biggest load of bullshit. Grow up, or you'll die. One of the two'' Hyperion stood up from where he sat. He left the Great Hall with a smirk. Everyone whispering, but only one question was really asked. Was this Harry James Potter or an imposter?

* * *

Hermione laughed gleefully the next morning when the _Daily Prophet_ arrived.

_New Anti-Beast Laws_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It isn't everyday that we hear the protection provided to us against dangerous animals has been broken, but it is this reporters sad job to report that just that happened on the twenty-second of December, three days before Christmas._

_Ex-teacher Remus John Lupin had just escaped from the Werewolf Camp the previous day when he had broken into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many remember the werewolf as a shy, quiet man. ''He was so different that night, he seemed crazed and insane'' one Hermione Jane Granger, one of our little eye-witnesses left, said._

_It was discovered that five werewolves broke though the impressive wards at Hogwarts, one of the safest places in Wizarding England, by masking their intent. It was later said that it was Remus Lupin himself that come up with the idea. For more of Remus Lupin read on pg5._

_The Anti-Beast Laws:_

_1. It will be illegal to be the Bloodmate of a Vampire, the Lifemate of a werewolf and the Truemate of a Veela. Being the mate of a beast needs to documented._

_2. It will be illegal to house any Vampires, Veela and Werewolves. Housing of beast will be punishable to a Azkaban sentence of five years._

_3. All mates, children of and beasts themselves within school must be documented and be sent to Mind Healing sessions to see if they are under the influence of the Imperious curse._

_4. Giving birth to a beast is punishable for a ten to fifteen year Azkaban sentence. The beast's children will then be executed._

_5. Beasts will no longer be eligible for jobs, any beast captured shall be sent to concentration camps, (for Werewolves) sex slave camps, (for Veela) and isolation (for Vampires)_

_6. Any person who is hiding their beast status will be ripped of its rights and sentenced to life in Azkaban._

_If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Remus John Lupin, Fenrir Greyback and Sirius Orion Black will be given a million galleon reward._

_Shoot to kill if seen; reward will be doubled if one of Remus Lupin's children by Fenrir Greyback is brought back alive. The children will be called Valpecula and Romulus._

_Hyperion sneered at the article and then at Albus Dumbledore. Cormac growled, making Hermione and Ginny whimper in fear. He glared at them_.

He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to speak to Ron who wanted him to meet a nice Muggleborn girl to get him away from Sirius.

Hyperion paged through the _Daily Prophet_ some more before setting it one fire. The people around smirked as the rest of the Hall gasped.

''Truly disgusting, and you were wondering why the Light was losing the War. That's probably why'' He said as he shouldered his rucksack and moved to his first class of the day, Potions.

Seamus, Cormac and Neville followed him. They were joined by Sebastian, Gordian, Narcissus, Blaise and Cassiopeia. Caius sighed dreamily as Luna smiled next to him. She giggled and then stared at the gray skies above her. It was the start of something good.

* * *

Severus sneered as he entered the dungeons. He had a splattering of each house in his class, the Gryffindor's being the minority but they were still the biggest problem.

''Welcome back after the Yule holidays…''

''Sir it was Christmas'' Hermione said knowingly. He stared at her and then smiled; she could feel the shiver travel down her back. Everyone swallowed audibly. It was a frightening sight to see Severus Snape smiling so chillingly. This only meant danger.

''Miss Granger, I'm not sure if you have noticed but I do not follow your World's silly beliefs. I am a wiccan, meaning that in the eyes of your Lord I am impure to him. So please be kind enough as to shut your know-it-all mouth!'' He commanded.

She obeyed immediately, but it didn't stop the Gryffindor's, excluding Neville and Seamus, from glaring at him. The Potion they were supposed to make today appeared on the board when Snape waved his hand. It was the Verituserum, or the Truth Potion.

Hyperion smirked. This was going to be fun. ''Now the partner I assign you with will be your for the rest of the year. Granger, Greengrass. Zabini, Longbottom. Potter-Lestrange, Black. Novak, Finnegan. Weasly, Lestrange C. McLaggen, Lestrange G…'' He ended after a while. Cassie stared at the redhead with glee. This was going to be fun.

It was only near the end that things started to go wrong. Hermione and Daphne's potion was the wrong color, causing the Muggleborn to burst out in tears. Her Potion was wrong for the first time, while Neville's was perfect. Severus had awarded Gryffindor five points then. The rest of the class, even Ron's, was perfect. He seemed smug that he had beaten his girlfriend for once.

''Each of you bottle your Potions', you will all take two drops of Verituserum. I will ask you all one question and I will finally have some answers'' Severus said with a smirk. Making everyone nervous. This was going to be difficult. Each of them took two drops and shivered at the tingling feeling traveling down their spines.

''Miss Granger, what is your biggest fear?'' The sadistic glee in his voice made Hyperion smirk. Of course.

''That everyone will realize what I truly want to do with this World'' She whispered.

''And what is that Miss. Granger?'' She stared at him in horror. He had said that he will only ask them one question.

''T-the destruction of a-all the P-pureblood's. They do not deserve the power they are given. They abuse it. They won't know how to handle anything if it weren't for us Muggleborn's'' She said haughtily. Every Pureblood in the room sneered at her in disgust. How dare she even think that?

''Mr. Weasly, what is your greatest fear?''

''Not being noticed. My entire life I had to go through all my brother's things. Everything I own is a hand-me-down and it drives me insane. I want to be as brave as Bill, as strong as Charles, as smart as Percy and as funny as Fred and George. But no! I had to be born ordinary! Why can't someone give me the attention I deserve!'' He shouted. Hyperion looked at him with indifference. How could he have ever been friends with that pathetic creature.

''Truly disgusting Mr. Weasly, you do not deserve anything'' Snape said. ''Mr. Novak?''

''To disappoint my mother'' He said smiling softly. ''I have just found her, I do not wish to lose her or embarrass her''

The girls in the room all awed at his words, Seamus just sighed and winked at him. He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at him.

''Mr. Longbottom?''

''Many would say that I should fear disappointing my parents. The Great and Wonderful Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. But what I truly fear is never being good enough. For my grandmother, for my friends, for Blaise. I fear that everyone will someday leave me. That I can truly be forgotten just like my parents'' Neville whispered. Blaise immediately started comforting him. Kissing his cheek and neck, trying to make him feel special.

Ron's eyes flashed for a few seconds, making Severus stare at him. Was this stupid little boy...?

''Class dismissed?''

There were a bunch of the teenagers that sighed in relief, but Narcissus stared at his godfather, why was he staring at the Weasly spawn as if he were someone else? He shouldered his satchel and left the room with Gordian, taking one last glance at the room before finally leaving.

* * *

The next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was once again given by an incompetent Ministry official. He was far more superior then Umbridge, but he only taught Third Year spells and they were all Light. The world was only breeding more useless Light wizards.

''Good morning class!'' Professor Craven crowed as he saw the last of the students enter the room. The Gryffindor's greeted him enthusiastically, while the rest only muttered their greetings. The only people who liked him were the ones he favoured.

''Today we are going to learn about the Custodi charm! It is the guarding spell. Almost like the Protego charm, but very different. You see there will be a number of guards that will appear. The more power you have the more guards you can produce. The most guards ever produced was by Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He had produced over twenty guards. You see the purpose of those guards are to protects you. They will take form of people they will find more protective of them. Such as siblings, parents, cousins and things like that''

Hyperion stared at him in shock, this was ruled as a Gray spell. What had made this man suddenly start teaching Gray spells?

''The use of the Custodi spell is for when you are unable to protect yourself. They can withstand most spells, but can only work for about ten to fifteen minutes. So are there any questions?'' Craven asked as he sat down on his desk.

Hyperion was sitting next to Narcissus, who was writing ''Lucius'' elegantly on his parchment. Neville was snuggled close to Blaise, who was carding his long, tanned fingers through the Gryffindor's hair. Seamus and Sebastian were also sitting together. Cassiopeia was braiding her hair and Gordian was supplying her leather bands.

''Sir, isn't that considered Dark magic?'' Hermione asked as Ron snorted next to her. He was staring out the window. Looking insanely bored with the proceedings.

''No Miss Granger, it is Gray magic. It is still safe, what makes you think its Dark?'' Craven asked as a tick began to appear at his eyebrow. He had constantly been annoyed by this know-it-all girl.

''I read the most recent version of the History of Magic and it said that Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as You-Know-Who, had used the spell to kill sixteen Ministry officials''

''Miss Granger, I came from the time when we had proper Ministry of Magic teachers. That attack was started after he was called a Grindlewald supporter. They then proceeded to attack him when they knew he had no wand. He did all that with wandless and wordless magic...'' Hermione's eyes had gone as wide as saucers when she realized how powerful Voldemort must have been, but she then narrowed her eyes at the man.

''Are you on his side?'' She asked.

''No, I am strictly Neutral. It would be useless to teach if we were all Light. I have just been allowed to teach you Gray magic, my speciality, my fiancé might come in and teach you basic Dark spells, but that is all we've been allowed to cover''

''We are going to do Dark spells!'' Most of the Gryffindor's shouted. Hermione was seething as she stared at the man. He was smirking as he stared at the girl.

''Let's start with the Custodi spell why don't we?'' He asked as he pulled his wand out. ''You just concentrate on the people you want to help protect you in a dangerous situation and think of the intent you want to cause. Intent is everything. If you want to cast just Dark spells, it will'' He said looking at the Slytherin's.

''If you want it to be strictly Light spell they'll do it, it's the same with Gray magic'' He was swirling his wand around, sparks of green and red escaping it. ''And if you want them to bore the shit out of the people so that they can commit suicide by stating random facts, you may Miss Granger'' The Slytherin's snickered as she gaped at him.

''Mr. Potter-Lestrange, would you care to demonstrate this for us?'' He asked. Hyperion stood up from where he sat and pulled his wand out from the holster on his thigh and flexed it. He stood in front of his class and closed his eyes. Imagining Dumbledore attacking him. He needed his friends, his Father and Papa!

''Custodi!'' He shouted. Everyone gasped as the shadowy figures appeared. Each of them brandishing their own wands, nasty snarls on their faces. Some of the people gasped at the figures there. Charlie, Fred and George Weasly were three such figures. Severus Snape and his husband too. Gordian and Cassiopeia smiled when they saw themselves as well, Narcissus, Neville, Seamus, Sebastian and Blaise were there too. Caius was standing right next to Hyperion. Bellatrix, James, Rabastan and Rodolphus were just behind him. Remus, Sirius and Fenrir as well.

''Nineteen Mr. Potter-Lestrange. That is very impressive, anyone think they can beat that?''

The class was filled with laughter as they kept going on.

Hermione could only conjure five figures, the sixth had misted away as soon as it appeared. She had screamed that Harry wouldn't appear. That he wasn't there to protect her like he said he would be.

Hyperion and the rest only snorted. This spell was very good; it could come in handy when they attacked their first Veela sex camp. They had contacts, and those contacts wanted action taken. And they were happy to take that action, this world needed to change.

* * *

The camp was quiet, which was an oddity to begin with. They were waiting for the people to arrive, to break the disgusting creatures they were housing. The little boy spat at his feet. His long blond hair was matted with leaves with twigs, it was filthy and uncombed.

His dark brown eyes were bright and defiant. They had yet to break this boy, he had been raped countless times but he had never screamed, never cried.

He was far too strong for them; he was the one breaking them. Beau Jonquil Delacour was the purest Veela in his family and he knew it. They had given him up, hoping they would be accepted by the Light, which they had been. Considering that they weren't very pure Veela's. They boy sneered at him, and looked in another direction. He cuffed the boy at the back of the head that he fell forward.

''_Dégoúter cochon_!'' The boy shouted. There was a rustling towards the trees, making the man stare at the boy and then the trees.

There was another rustling and then a boy slipped out. He was wearing tight black dragon hide and a cloak covering most of his face. A few more people came out after him.

There were only two girls in the group, if their feminine curves and high heeled boots were to go by.

''Tenebrae of Puer are here'' The leader murmured as the other people followed him. There were about fifteen members. The boy next to him looked at them before screaming, kicking his attacker and running towards the cages.

''_Se recontrer! Nous sommes épargnés! Grouper sur et assurer que le plus jeune est avec quelqu'un plus vieux_!'' The boy screamed. The one next to the Leader smiled.

The boy was rattling every cage, screaming about everyone had to stick together and make sure that they were grouped with older Veela. Hyperion recognized him as the child Fleur and Gabrielle were embarrassed about. He was only twelve years old when they left him in the first concentration camp! What were they expecting? A miracle child?

''Who are you?'' The man growled as they rest of the guards appeared.

''We are Tenebrae of Puer, a rebel group. Our mission for tonight is to release every Veela imprisoned here and to collect enough blood to feed our Vampires in isolation''

The man's eyes widened as he watched the boy smirk darkly and then surge forward. He lay dying, blood oozing on the cold ground beneath him, as he watched his friends and comrades dying.

The last thing he saw before the fog overtook him was that stupid unbroken little boy being pulled into the arms of a redheaded man. Those dark hazel eyes alight with something else then defiance, it was with hope.

He died with a sneer on his lips. The screams of terror were intoxicating as Fred and George tore through them. They cackled as the men plead for their lives. Fred kicked one in the knee, shattering it. The man crumbled to the ground as George pressed his foot on his throat. Their eyes darkened with lust, they were positively thriving in the battlefield.

''Why should men like you live when all you do is slaughter and rape little children?'' Caius asked as he walked up to him. His pale eyes darkened with bloodlust.

In that moment he looked like his father. And many trembled at the thought of a young, powerful Thomas Marvolo Riddle. The world had quaked with first Wizarding War; one could only imagine how bad his son could be. The combined skills of a psychotic influential politician and the youngest potion Master in existence could never speak of good things for the Light.

Gordian and Cassiopeia were freeing all the children, receiving hugs and thank you's as the children ran past them. Hyperion and Narcissus were in the main hut, stealing the locations for the other Veela sex camps. Cormac was trying to see if they had any contacts for the Werewolf concentration camps.

Luna was drawing a large circle, Neville was writing the transport runes and Blaise was setting the wards. Charlie and Ryuu were holding the far smaller children. The one's who were only a few months and two years old. Tears were running down Ryuu's face as he stared at the little girl. The one half of her face was covered in bruises, her mouth covered in blisters and sores. A sob escaped his mouth as she looked at him with blank eyes.

''Honey, we are here to save you'' He said as Sebastian picked her up. She stared at the chocolate skinned boy, and then gave a sad smile.

Seamus was handed Beau as Fred and George ran towards more men. Their eyes blown wide with lust. This was why their family would never accept them. They were far too sadistic for their ''Light'' ways.

Beau stared at all his friends being saved, and the nice men killing his abusers. He smiled and kissed Seamus' cheek.

''Merci monsieur'' He said, hope sparkling in his eyes. ''Eet eez not evereeday we get saved'' He whispered before running towards the group of children in the circle. Blaise, Neville and Luna explaining that each of them should think of home and they would be there. ''But I 'ave no 'ome'' Beau said as he stared at the redhead. ''_Vous sont Charlie? Le plus jeune frére de William_?''

''I'm sorry honey, I only understand German and Italian'' Charlie said as he stared at the little boy.

''He's asking you if you are Charlie, Bill's younger brother?'' Narcissus said as he started rolling up a number of blueprints and plans. He stared at the beautiful boy.

If he could clean him up and make him eat again he would be beautiful. He thought of his old mother and saw all of her in this little boy.

''How does he know Bill?'' Charlie asked scratching his head as Blaise, Neville and Luna disappeared with the other children. Beau seemed lost then.

'''E is dating my older sister, Fleur'' The little boy said sadly. ''After I told 'er that 'e was my Truemate''

Narcissus sighed and shook his head, stupid quarter Veela's who want to fit in with the Light.

''_Voulez-vous une nouvelle mère petite l'un? Elle prendra le bon soin de vous et aura unw grande famille_'' Narcissus asked as he picked the little boy up. His eyes alight with hope.

''Eez she beautiful monsieur?'' He asked he stared at the man.

''Of course, one of the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. I can introduce you to some of your new family members now as well. But first, lets get you cleaned up to meet your new mama'' Narcissus said with a smile.

Beau clapped his hands in delight as he nodded energetically. Everyone smiled at him. It seemed they would have another Black soon.

* * *

Fleur was crying as the Order conversed. They had just heard the news of the attack at the Veela sex camp. There were no survivors and the plans for other camps and other concentration camps had been stolen.

All of the victims had been tapped dry of all blood, making it obvious to who they were taking the blood.

''So they took all the children back home? And killed the men that raped them? Good, rapists shouldn't live'' Bill said confidently. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

''William! They are Dark creatures!''

Bill stared at Fleur who was nodding along with his mother. What did he see in her again? Each time he thought that, her allure would flare out and he would feel bad for ever thinking that.

But now he wasn't so sure. He was starting to hate her and her family; they were Dark creatures trying to fit in with the Light.

''So if some person rapes Fleur now you won't get enraged?'' He asked his mother as she stared at him.

''Of course I would! The poor girl! She'll be broken! That man must die!''

''Strange, you would get mad for her part when she's the same Dark creature you just said deserved to get raped'' He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone was staring at him as Ron looked out with the room with a bored expression. His brother had seemed far more bored with life then he usually was.

''Albus!'' Tonks screamed as she ran down the stairs, once again tripping over the troll leg umbrella stand. Bill rolled his eyes. How much of a klutz could one person be? ''There was a shifting in the wards! I ran to the Family Tree and there is a new name under Narcissa! Lucius and Draco are no longer connected to her. That means she divorced Lucius and that Draco is dead! But Sirius now has a son! The Narcissus Sirius Black you all talk about is his son and…. The name Beau Jonquil Black is under her name!''

''She adopted my brother!'' Fleur roared as she shot up from where he sat. ''But 'e was sent to thee Sex Camp! Do you theenk that 'e was one of thee boys rescued?'' She asked. Bill stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

''You sent your brother there?'' Bill asked. He was whispering, proving to everyone around the table that he was infuriated.

He and Percy had their father's temper while the others had their mother's more explosive one. Their father was quiet when he was furious, so were he and Percy.

''You sent sweet little Beau there because he was more pure then you!'' He had finally lost it. He was shaking with fury. ''He was twelve Fleur! Twelve!''

'''E is Dark Bill! 'E would 'ave seduced you! You are 'is Truemate!''

Bill stared at her, before slapping her on the cheek. The room stared at him in horror.

''So instead you seduced me, knowing what it would do to your brother! You sent him to be raped when you know he could die from grief because of disappointing his Truemate!'' He was screaming by now.

Molly was becoming red in the face, along with Ginny and Hermione. All the men looked as if they wanted to attack him; even Dumbledore's usually sparkling eyes were a steel blue.

''William Arthur Weasly! You apologize right now!'' Molly shrieked as she stared at her son with disgust.

''Never'' Bill whispered as he shook his head. ''I refuse to apologize! You are supposed to be the Light side! We respect and value creatures! But no, as soon as they show the hint of a Gray or Dark core they are discarded like trash!'' Here he glared at his mother; Percy shot her a glare as well.

''We destroy what little trust they have in us! It's no wonder Voldemort nearly won the last war! He's good and he has no problem accepting so-called beasts! He welcomes them with open arms!'' Bill was walking towards the door by now. His mother and Fleur running after him.

''Bill, please! Forgive me! I love you'' Fleur begged as she grabbed his arm. He glared at her as Percy came up behind his mother and grabbed his coat. He nodded at them and walked out the door. Bill smirked and stared at the beautiful blonde. Silvery tears running down her cheeks.

''Each time we fucked, I was thinking of your brother. I don't love you. Don't touch me again. This side is losing because they are bigots. I hereby revoke my membership from the Order the Phoenix'' He said as he grabbed his coat as well and left. Fleur still begging him to come back, Molly now joining her. He never looked back. It was time for the Dark to Rise.

* * *

French Translator:

Dégoúter cochon- Disgusting pig.

'Se recontrer! Nous sommes épargnés! Grouper sur et assurer que le plus jeune est avec quelqu'un plus vieux- Get together! We're getting saved! Group up and make sure the younger are at least with someone older!

'Vous sont Charlie? Le plus jeune frére de William- Are you Charlie? William's younger brother?

'Voulez-vous une nouvelle mère petite l'un? Elle prendra le bon soin de vous et aura unw grande famille- Do you want a new mother little one? She will take good care of you and you will have a large family.

This is what an app on my phone said, so please pardon me if it is not proper French!

I believed I had a proper rant in the beginning of the chapter, so I will continue with my rants in the next chapter!

**Please look out for me other stories! Thank you once more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing. Plenty of OC's. **

**The main pairing will be Harry Potter/OC (Caius Thomas Riddle) and Thomas Marvolo Riddle/Severus Tobias Snape. There will also be DT/SF LM/DM, RL/JP BL/RL. A lot of the other pairings will be OC's and will be added later! Mentioned and Future MPreg. AU from sixth year**

**Once more, all spelling mistakes are mine as well as structure problems! English is not my home language! **

**Everything except the OC's and Plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence and Mentions of sexual situations**

* * *

Chapter 5

Change In Plans

The room was dark as the figure shifted and smiled. His deep auburn hair stuck out from the obsidian sheets. He grumbled as the sun shone through the heavy curtains. He hated being woken up by the sun.

There were better ways to wake up, like his fiancé buried deep inside of him. Taking it agonizingly slow, making love to him. He sighed as the strong arm pulled him closer to the taut chest behind him.

''You haff no need to vake up now'' The rich Bulgarian accent whispered in his ear.

''Viktor'' He whined. He needed to get out of bed; school was in about an hour. ''You know I have class''

''Stay wiff me. Dey vould understand'' Viktor Krum said as he ran his hands down his beautiful fiancé's back and rested on his rear. There was a sudden knock on the door and both of them sighed. ''Ve are coming''

''Naughty boy Viktor, you don't announce that so loudly to people!'' He whispered. The Quidditch player snarled and kissed him hungrily. He pulled away gasping for air as the knocking continued. He sighed as the seeker slipped out from their bed and pulled on a cotton sleeping pants. He only snuggled further under the thick furs of their blankets. He could rest for another minute or two.

Viktor opened the door and stared at Bill. He looked furious.

''Come in. Vhat do you vant here Bill?'' He said as he gestured towards the couch. ''Vould you like anything to drink?''

''No thank you. Where's my brother?'' He asked. As he noticed the redhead wasn't there. He smiled as he saw the other man walk out. Durmstrang uniform already on. ''How much time do you have left?''

''About an hour, I think''

''Ve vould haff to continue vhat ve discussed earlier'' Magnus Kahlil Craven née Weasly smiled as he stared at his betrothed and then kissed his cheek. ''Now, vhat is vrong Bill?''

''Earlier, I was at the Order Headquarters when we were informed that one of the Veela sex camps had been attacked. Each child was saved and taken home and the guards were drained dry of blood. The Order was furious, going on about how these children needed to be broken and tortured because they were Dark beasts. I then ask my mother if she would attack the person who raped Fleur. She kept going on and on about how the person should be punished for ever thinking of touching Fleur''

Magnus snorted in disbelief at the stupidity of the person who gave birth to him.

''She does realize that Fleur is a Veela as well right?'' He asked as Viktor wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

''I know, so I told her that, but we interrupted by Tonks saying that the Black family tree had changed. Lucius was no longer Narcissa's husband, Sirius suddenly has a son and Draco is dead. It also said that Fleur and Gabriella's brother had been adopted by Narcissa. Fleur then started to scream that her brother was at the camp, how could he be released to. He was twelve Magnus. Twelve'' He whispered as he stared at his hands.

''She told me it was to protect me, because Beau was my Truemate and she had to keep me away from him'' Magnus stared at him in horror. Viktor was sneering at the very thought.

''She knew what it would do to him, but she didn't care. I slapped her, quite hard actually and Molly had demanded me to apologize. She was also shocked when I refused. I had a rant then and was about to leave when she begged me not to go. That she loved me''

''What did you do'' Magnus asked as he touched his brother's hand. He wasn't expecting the smirk though.

''I told her that each time we slept together that I was thinking of her brother. The horror on her face was worth it''

Magnus was laughing so hard that Viktor had to keep him upright.

''Oh Circe that's good. I'm sorry I have to leave. Goodbye Bill. Bye love'' Magnus said softly as he kissed Viktor and left the room towards the fireplace. Viktor smiled softly as he saw his fiancé disappear through the green flames.

''How's he doing?'' Bill asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

''Much better, be he still has his moments. Those moments vhere he believes he is vorthless'' Viktor said as he stared at the redhead. ''He does not vant his own Father or mother at his vedding. I do not vant them either…''

''Molly and Albus don't deserve to be there. They should have realized that the moment they gave him up''

Magnus Kahlil was once known as Paul Marius Weasly. A son Molly had given birth to a year before Ron. He was the result of an affair between Molly Weasly and Albus Dumbledore. Arthur had raised Paul with scorn; he hated the child while his older brother's adored him.

Molly had treated him with indifference, but when it was revealed that Paul had a Dark core, inherited from Dumbledore himself (who had denied that, he claimed that the child had been born Dark), he was discarded like trash.

They had left him on the street, he was only eight years old, and Bill who was already sixteen at that time had tried to raise him on his own but struggled.

When Paul was eleven he wasn't accepted into Hogwarts, which had once again proven that his own parents had literally made sure he was legally dead.

He had cried for years about it. At thirteen he was found by two men, David and André Craven, they had immediately adopted him. So Magnus Kahlil Craven was born. He was eighteen now, still very much the broken little boy his parents never wanted, but he was happier.

He had a family that adored him, his older brother, two younger brothers and his little sister along with his future brother-in-law; he had Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy. He was sent to Durmstrang and was welcomed by Viktor Krum.

The two had become fast friends, two years after that Viktor had began courting Magnus and now they were betrothed. They were going to bond as soon as Magnus finished school.

''They do not, but he vants you, the twins, Charlie and Percy there. He vants you to give him away''

Bill stared at the Bulgarian in disbelief. Tears starting to appear his eyes.

''I-I would be honored to do it'' He whispered. He sighed again. ''I still can't believe my own mother…. What made her change this drastically? I mean these laws only started happening a few years after she was in Hogwarts! She must be outraged!''

''Bill, time changes one'' Viktor said as he stood up. Bill sighed, knowing that the Bulgarian was speaking from experience.

* * *

Hyperion smirked as he sat with his friends near the registration area for beasts. Ebony curled around his leg, purring happily as he scratched her behind her ear.

The Light students were glaring at her as if she had personally offended them. Cormac was standing behind a small girl who was crying. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess and her eyes puffy. Cormac bent down to her and started speaking with her.

''What's wrong little one?'' He asked as she kept wiping the tears away.

''M-my m-m-mommy t-told me that H-Hogwarts would be s-safe for me! N-now look w-what they make m-me do!'' She screamed as she pointed towards a stern Minerva. The witch glared at the small third year girl. Cormac's eyes softened as he combed his fingers through his hair.

''What creature are you sweetie?''

''I'm a w-werewolf''

''My mate is a werewolf. He's very brave you know he took on a lot of people''

''Brave? We can be brave?'' She asked, her honey colored eyes widening.

''Mr. McLaggen!'' Minerva shouted.

''Of course darling, all of us are brave. Do you know why these people are making us do this?''

''Because we're animals'' She whispered. Cormac smiled sadly as the other children laughed, they were just here to mock the beasts.

''No darling, because they are cowards. They are scared of you, because you are more powerful than them. They make you feel like an animal because they are scared you will one day rule them, because you have more courage than they could ever dream of'' The girl stared at him as the room began to get quiet.

''You are not an animal darling; you are a fierce and beautiful creature. And you can be brave if you believe'' Cormac said as he kissed his forehead. She stared at him and smiled before nodding. She kissed his cheeks and turned to face the table.

''Leah Alice Ember, I'm here to register myself as a werewolf'' She said confidently. Cormac smiled as Minerva was the next possible table.

''Cormac Carlisle McLaggen, I am the mate of a werewolf. You might know him as Sirius Orion Black, he was one that broke into this shithole school'' Cormac said as he smirked.

Hyperion and the others smirked at the gob smacked look on Professor McGonagall's face. She was not expecting this. Her eyes then took on the look of pity.

''Oh Cormac, why don't you come back to the Light side. We have so many good girls for you, like Hermione Jane Granger. She would be the perfect bride''

''It's too bad I don't like girls then is it. I'd rather die than have my cock near her vagina'' He said crudely. Hermione blushed at the vulgar words.

''Is a Seer considered Dark Professor?'' Luna asked from where she sat next to Cassiopeia, who was braiding her hair.

Gordian once again supplying the leather bands. Cassie had often said that she never had time to do girly things with other girls, since she was the only female student in her male class, and took every advantage with Luna she could.

''No dear, you are considered vital to our side'' She said as she handed a tag to Cormac, who sneered at it.

''But what if I make a prediction of the Dark side winning?''

''Why would you have a vision of the Dark side winning?'' Hermione asked darkly. Stepping closer to the impassive group. Gordian also took a small step closer, but Cassiopeia only slapped his chest.

Keeping him back for now, but he was standing ready for a confrontation. Luna only stared at her with vacant eyes, and then she turned and giggled into Cassie's shoulder.

Angering Hermione to extreme proportions, her face was twisted into an ugly snarl and she yanked Luna up by the arm. The pale blonde only stared at her as Cassiopeia shot up from where she sat and moved towards the Gryffindor. Gordian was the only one holding her back now.

''If this is your final move Hermione, then you should maybe think it through'' Luna said darkly. Her usual dreamy eyes were cold and hard.

''Let me go Gordian!'' Cassiopeia hissed, trying to escape from her brother's strong hold, but he only pushed her towards an enraged Hyperion and moved towards Hermione.

''You might want to let me go, before he decides you are a threat'' Luna said serenely, knowing what was about to happen. And how it would be handled.

She winced as the bushy haired girl's nails began to dig into her skin. She whimpered in pain, causing Hyperion to snarl and lunge forward.

Cormac stopped him just in time from attacking the muggle-born student. The other students milling around were staring at the group with horror and growing fascination. The Professors were doing nothing to stop Hermione, but had shot up immediately when Gordian had moved away from the group.

They all knew the rumors of the youngest Lestrange twin. He was as Dark as his Master and had plenty of skills in the Dark Arts. Known for being a Necromancer and having already murdered ten teenagers at his young age. Everything in the name of protecting his sister.

Minerva stepped closer towards them, but flinched when cold silver eyes turned to her.

''Let go of my sister's friend Miss Granger, otherwise I will have no choice but to hurt you'' He said softly, but everyone could hear him, after all, with his large muscled body and imposing aura no one could ignore him. Bellatrix and Rudolphus had raised a trained and sophisticated murderer. The best they had ever seen, and he wasn't even seventeen yet.

''And what will you do Dark scum? Kill me right on this spot?'' Hermione hissed as she threw Luna away, but she was caught by Hyperion. The blonde only smiled and patted his chest. Reassuring him that she was fine. He kept her close and continued glaring at his former friend.

''The prophesy is valid, and you know who it is about Miss McGonagall. No one can stop it from happening. The one who made it is sure that your lover will never win. And as soon as the original Dark Lord is here you will never survive. The Dark will reign supreme once more'' Luna said in her airy voice.

''That will never happen'' Minerva said darkly.

''Are you sure Professor? With who he has behind him, will the Dark truly lose this time?'' Gordian asked with a twisted smirk on his face. He shoved Hermione to the ground and watched in dark satisfaction as she winced and then whimpered in pain. Her wrist was broken, nothing she didn't deserve.

He moved to stand behind his sister again and she snuggled into his side and sighed deeply. She then turned to Luna and gave her a hug. The group left as one, glaring at Hermione as they went.

The Muggleborn witch only continued to cry as the Professors tried to help her up. At least Dumbledore would reward her for her bravery.

* * *

Ron only sighed deeply as Hermione kept on talking. She was harping on and on about the new students. They were dangerous, they were Dark, they were far below her, and whatever other garbage she spouted out of her mouth.

He looked at his wristwatch and grunted. He stood up from where he sat by her.

She demanded him to come back, that she wasn't done talking and that she had a surprise for him.

''Can I have a few hours for myself please? I don't have to spend every waking moment with you Hermione!'' He shouted as he yanked the portrait hole open and then slammed it shut as he left.

He was sick and tired of people demanding things from him. His mother wanted him to marry Hermione, his sister wanted Harry, Hermione wanted sex, McGonagall wanted him to play better in Quidditch, and Albus wanted him to be close with the new guy Hyperion and his friends.

He sneered at the thought as he walked towards the Huffelpuff dungeons. Their dorm room was found behind the portrait of a beautiful blonde haired girl. She was always staring forlornly out of a window, sighing deeply. He stepped before her and smiled.

''Good morning Ivy, can you let Carus know I am here?'' He asked her politely. She smiled sadly and disappeared out of the frame. He waited a few minutes before she was back, sitting back down and staring out of the window.

A boy walked out of the portrait hole and smile winningly at Ron. The two kissed before Ron pulled him away to a more secluded spot, not noticing the figure following them. ''How are you today? They beat you up pretty badly last time''

''I'm fine; it saved me just in time. I wish you were here though''

''I know, damn darling…. I just, it's almost over'' Ron said as he rested their foreheads together. He kissed those addictive lips again. He slammed his betrothed against the wall as they moved together.

Their tongues dancing their unending embrace, their lower bodies moving against each other as they broke apart gasping for air. The younger boy wrapped one leg around Ron's upper thigh.

''Love you Ronnie, love you so much'' The younger boy gasped out.

'''Love you too baby''

They lay in a messy heap later, caressing and touching each other.

''When is this plan of yours done, what are you going to do anyway?''

''Hmmm, Hermione Jane Granger is a thorn in my side. She believes that I am an incompetent fool just because I am lazy. She thinks I don't know of her plans to get her impregnated and then conning my family. She must have realized we have some money stashed away. Well I have, Fred and George will make a killing…'' He was silenced with a passionate kiss.

''Just tell me darling''

''I will have to sleep with her'' He soothed Carus as he flinched and heaved out a sob. ''And as she places the fertility charm on herself I will place the permanent non-fertility charm on her. She can never con anyone the same way again. Just one time, then I'm all yours'' Ron said as he kissed the small boy again. He slipped a ring on the small boy's finger.

There was a stunning emerald and obsidian gems on them. ''You'll have to Bond with me though'' He whispered as he kissed the boy's knuckles. ''Carus Theros Craven, would you be mine forever?'' He asked smiling.

The figure slipped away and smiled, it seems that he still had some form of his best friend.

* * *

Hyperion was resting against the wall when he snagged the redhead's wrist.

''I always knew you were good Ronnie'' He said smiling. Even though he had known that his friends had basically sold him out to Albus Dumbledore, he had held out some hope that at least one of his friends had believed in him.

He wasn't prepared for the redhead to scoff violently and sneer at him. He saw the flash of a glamour and moved back from him.

''Good Harry? How could I possibly be good when I have Dark Elf running through my veins?'' He asked as he slapped Hyperion's hand away. The raven haired teen stared at his former friend and hissed.

''Was he truly that stupid that he took you away from your family?'' He asked with a sneer, laughing darkly when the redhead only nodded. ''He stole the Elven prince and placed him with a Light family? What on earth was he thinking?''

''That he could cripple the Dark further, just like what he did to the Novak family?'' Ron asked as he started walking towards an empty Classroom. Hyperion followed after him as the redhead further explained himself.

''From what I understand he wanted to Court my Papa long before he met Grindlewald, but of course he was rejected. He then placed an infertility curse on my Father, hoping they could never produce''

''What an idiot'' Hyperion said as they stepped in the room. He sneered as he saw the dust lying around. He waved his hand and the room automatically cleaned itself and two comfortable chairs appeared next to the roaring fire.

Ron collapsed onto the chair and waved Hyperion over to continue the story.

''What he didn't know was that the curse had to be applied every fifty years or so. So my parents were quite shocked when they discovered Papa was with child'' Ron said as he stared at his hands. Letting the glamour fall inch by inch. Hyperion was shocked by what he saw.

Where he was once pale, he became sun-kissed and his freckles disappeared. His hair became a deeper auburn then what it once was and his eyes that were once a deep blue became clear silver.

If Hyperion had not known who the Kings of the Elven realm were he swore he could have been staring at the Dark Elf King Veryan Hérion Evantide, but it was the silver eyes that proved it was indeed his Bearer the Light High Elf Rainion Sadron Stormshine. The Ron that once existed was no more.

Before him sat the Crown Prince of the Elven realm with both Dark and Light blood running through his veins.

''They were overjoyed and held a ball shortly after my birth, never realizing they had invited Dumbledore as well'' Ron went on to explain. Hyperion listened in fascination. ''My Papa was taking me to bed and was attacked from behind. It sent an alarm through the entire castle. My Father was there in minutes using his Shadow Magic and came upon his husband lying unconscious on the floor. I was gone and only a single white rose had been left before them''

''A rose?'' Hyperion asked as he called a house-elf and asked him to bring some tea and snacks.

''Dumbledore gave my Papa a single white rose as his first and last courting gift. And they knew immediately who had taken me and vowed their revenge. They could never find me unless I showed the first signs of my magical aura. But Dumbledore had bathed me in the blood of the child the Weasly's lost, and Molly has been doing the same ever since. Until our fourth year''

Hyperion could only cringe at the thought of Fourth year. When his name had been entered into the Goblet and Ron's jealous fits had started to become more obvious. He only nodded for the Elf Prince to continue.

''I was sitting outside by the Lake, just before your First Task when I cut myself. I stared at it for a while before just decided to leave it. I had decided to take a bath without the Potion my mother insisted on I use once a month'' He then showed the cut that ran over his hand, and Hyperion wondered why he had never Healed it. ''As the time went on I noticed something odd had happened. And when I looked down my blood had formed runes, I was shocked at first. But before I knew it I had wrote down someone's name and put the rune of death there. As you'll remember a Muggleborn had died then. At first I felt guilt, but as the time went on I felt the rush to do it again'' He sighed as he rested back on the couch. ''Before I knew it I was addicted to Blood Magic, and couldn't stop myself''

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had come to terms with what he had done, after all he had Carus. And he had told his beloved everything.

''I was in Muggle England, hunting, when I met them for the first time. They looked odd standing there. With how ruthless my Father looked and the ethereal beauty that my Papa possessed. And when they explained how they found me, I just knew''

''How did they find you Ron?''

''As you know Dark Elves have the ability over Shadow Magic, something I have a marginal control of, but Light Elves have the power over Blood Magic. This is how they found me. They used my aura and blood to form the tracking spell and located me close to my potential target. They helped me, and nurtured me where Molly never did''

''I always felt like Molly treated you and the twins differently. That you weren't hers for some reason''

''Oh, the twins are hers, but they have Dark cores so she doesn't want them. But she lost a child before Albus gave her me, so she was still mourning her child and never truly bonded to me'' He just shrugged and stared at Hyperion, awaiting a question, but after getting none he huffed and crossed his arms.

''How did you accept your new family so soon?'' Hyperion asked, thinking about his own Father's. ''I mean, how could you after being fed a lie for so long?''

''I guess it helped that I never truly believed I was Ronald Billius Weasly. It felt wrong, and when I met them it felt right'' He explained as he sat up and started applying the glamour again. He went back to plain and boring Ron. Hyperion sighed and nodded, he understood that, but he couldn't accept his Father just leaving him. He could have taken him that night. He could have saved him from this outrageous plot.

''Instead of thinking this damn hard about it, why don't you just ask them?'' Ron asked shrugging before leaving Hyperion to his own thoughts.

After all, he had his own plans to execute.

* * *

There was a hum in the air when everyone sat in the Great Hall the following afternoon. The Purebloods sat as far away from Muggleborn's as they could, while the Half-Bloods seem torn on what side to choose. There were only a few Muggleborn's who walked towards the Pureblood's and they were immediately swept up by them and taken to a safer location.

Caius was laughing along with something that Cassiopeia had said about Hermione when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A Pureblood student was shivering violently next to large seventh year who was belittling him openly while his friends sat near by snickering.

He turned more towards the group and it caught Hyperion's attention. He looked towards the small Huffelpuff was staring and sneered. He could see the signs already and knew the other students were taking advantage from the weakened boy.

Caius grabbed his hand and he sighed. It seemed he was still angry about Hermione who had attacked Luna. He still couldn't believe the Muggleborn had been so stupid.

He turned towards Hermione and Ron and watched as smug satisfaction rolled off both of them in waves, and Carus sat fidgeting near by. That was until a lone barn owl floated down towards Hermione, causing her to smirk and grab the letter she had. She gave the owl some water and a piece of the roast as she opened the letter. Hoping to read some good news.

The chattering in the Hall grew louder until a unholy scream filled the air. Hyperion stared at Ron as he smirked viciously and then bit into his turkey leg. Carus visibly sagged in relief into someone's shoulder.

''What did you do?'' Hermione shrieked at Ron, shoving him of the bench. The redhead sneered as he stood up and then slapped the witch. The Hall went quiet, except for Gordian. He laughed openly, but Cassiopeia hissed at him to shut up.

''The question Hermione, is what did you do? You think I didn't notice everything you were doing?'' He asked as he waved his hand over his head and his glamour started to disappear. Causing Dumbledore to shoot up from where he was sitting at the Head Table.

''Mr. Weasly! What is the meaning of this?'' He asked in horror. Terrified that the boy knew what he had done in the past. Scared that he might use his Natural Magic on him. He should have obliviated the little shit when he found the first Blood Magic victim.

But as always his arrogance had gotten in the way. Those familiar, beautiful silver eyes flicked towards him, before dismissing him easily.

''Do be quiet Dumbledore, you are not mine to kill'' Ron said in a dismissive way.

He turned back towards an enraged Hermione. She must have known about his heritage, known that if she claimed to be with child that she would get to be the Elven Queen. She had done her research beautifully, as she was known for.

''What are you talking about Ronald?'' She asked in her I-know-better-then-you tone. He only scoffed.

''When did you notice that I was the Elven Prince Hermione? In the beginning of our Fifth year? That's when you started to show your interest in me? Were you going to become pregnant and then claim your right that I bond with you? Tell me Hermione, I'm dying to know''

Hyperion was snickering into his hand when Caius stared at him confused. He, like everyone else, was shocked and confused that Ron was in fact Arthion Faeron Eventide. The prince of both the Dark and Light High Elves. Tom would froth at the mouth to have these people as allies.

Caius glared at Hyperion, who only took his hand and kissed it in apology, causing him to blush. They only smiled at each other, knowing that their courting contract had not been approved of yet.

''I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about R-Ron'' She stuttered, not sure of how to make her case. The redhead only smirked and grabbed her arm and then the letter she had received. Everyone watched as fear dripped off of her. Her eyes filled with tears as her eyes dropped down to the letter again.

''Well now you can't do on to others what you wanted to do to me. Ever again, Hermione'' He said with smug satisfaction. ''You can't con another Pureblood family with claims of rape and being with child, though you probably enjoyed it like the slut you are'' He asked as he tore her sleeves and showed the marks on her arms. She blushed as everyone gasped in horror and disgust.

She had urged the redhead to be violent the night before, to ensure that her story would be believed. Molly had said it would be the perfect plan, that she would gain all the riches of being the Elven Queen, which would gain a formidable force for Albus' war.

She said that Ron had never known about his heritage, and never would as long as he was using the Potion in his bath each month.

''You raped me Ron! Stop trying to tell people otherwise'' She screamed suddenly, slapping his arm away and starting to cry.

A lot of people scoffed at her claim. Ron only smirked as he left the Great Hall. Carus jumping up from where he sat and ran after him. They left hand and hand. Smiling at each other.

Hermione only stared around her, horrified at the looks she was receiving. She thought she would be believed, but she was only being sneered at. She ran out of the Hall, crying along the way. Only one word on the letter stuck with her, and it only made her cry more.

_**Infertile **_

* * *

Ryuu sat on their modest bed, shell shocked as he caressed his stomach. He had done the test on himself and it had been confirmed.

He and Charlie had spoken about having children, but only after the war and when his mother was taken care of. Now he had to raise his child when both sets of grandparents didn't want anything to do with them.

Charlie's father, mother and sister had gone out of their way to show them that they didn't approve of their bonding. The moment his bonded had taken him home instead of Nymphadora Tonks they had been told how disgusting they were.

But Charlie had stuck by him, he hadn't left him like his mother had demanded and father begged for. Ginny tried to drive them apart each time, yet his beloved always chose him over his own family.

He didn't want anything to do with his parents, as long as he had his brother's.

Ryuu on the other hand, had no one. His father had kicked him out of his house when he had turned fifteen. He had secretly stayed with Charlie back then, until they were accepted into the Dragon Reserve.

His father blamed him for his mother's death when she had died in child labour with him. His brother's and sister's had blamed him as well and had ignored him for most of his life.

He had seen his eldest brother at the Ministry a few days ago and he hadn't even recognised him.

He heard the door open and close and decided to go see his bonded. He saw his husband placing away meat in the cold box.

A dragon must have died today and they gave the meat away. He wrapped his arms around his bonded and kissed his neck.

''Now why weren't you here earlier'' Charlie said cheekily. Turning around and drawing Ryuu into a hungry kiss. The smaller man moaned in pleasure, his mind beginning to fog over before he remembered why he came downstairs.

''Charlie, we need to talk'' He said seriously as the redhead moved down to bite his neck. He panted and tried to move away from his husband, but only gasped when slipped a finger in his cleft. ''Charlie I'm pregnant'' He shouted as he slipped away from him.

The redhead stared at him, no longer in a lust fog. He seemed shocked for a few seconds before drawing his bonded into his arms. He kissed him passionately once more.

Ryuu was confused; he would have thought that the redhead would be angered maybe even faint, but he just went back to devouring him.

''If you think I would be upset about you telling me our love has created a child. You are sorely mistaken'' He said as he pulled away, but held his waist tightly. ''We will have this child, and no one would be able to stop us''

''Charlie'' Ryuu said he stared at his handsome bonded. Once again marvelling at how he always became more perfect in his eyes. ''Have I told you I loved you lately'' He said as he wrapped his arms his neck as he was pulled even closer to his husband. He only laughed as Charlie smirked.

''Like I would ever make you forget sweetheart'' Charlie said as he pulled his laughing bonded down on the furs in front of the fire. He planned on worshipping his bonded and showing him just how much he loved him.

* * *

Lord Voldemort stared around him when the wards around his Manor flared. This only meant one thing. He touched the Mark on his neck shaped in a black rose and waited patiently.

Not even five minutes later his bonded and son appeared. He glared at his husband as he ran. They hadn't shared it with anyone, but Severus was expecting once more. And though he didn't want his lover to have a child this early into the war he couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he had another baby to love and raise. And he wouldn't miss out on as much as when he did with Caius.

''Daddy, is it him?'' Caius asked as he was greeted with a hug and a kiss to the head. He smiled up at his father as the wards flared once more. Every Death Eater in the Manor ran towards the Throne room.

''Is it the Light Milord?'' Sirius asked as he appeared next to them. Bellatrix not far behind him. Both of them had an insane glint in their eyes of the thought of taking down Light members.

Tom only laughed as he shook his head and waited for the doors to open. Caius was jumping up and down in joy. He couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

As on cue the large doors slammed open and two adults with three teenagers stepped through the door.

''Regulus?'' Sirius asked as he stepped forward and saw what he believed was his dead brother. Bellatrix was just as shocked. Everyone in the room was shocked.

The man of the group had short cropped curly black hair and mercury coloured eyes. He was wearing American Pureblood fashion and had a tan on him. He was staring at his brother in shock, never expecting to see him on the Dark side. Especially standing next to their Lord.

The woman next to him smiled serenely at everyone. She had chestnut brown hair and baby blue eyes, she also had a tan but it wasn't as pronounced as her bonded.

There were twin girls behind her, identical to the last feature. They both had chestnut brown hair and mercury eyes. They were also both tanned and wore identical pink robe sets. But their demeanours were different. One sister was confident and stood in front, while the other was shy and hiding behind her sister.

But it was the last boy who had their attention. He had sleek black hair and pure aquamarine eyes. His skin was tanned and he carried himself with a confidence they had only ever seen in their Lord before. It was when Caius couldn't contain himself anymore and ran towards him did everyone grasp what was happening.

''Teddy!'' Caius shouted in glee as he ran towards his brother and they both engulfed each other in hugs. Severus wasn't far behind and pulled both his sons into his arms. Tom followed at a sedate pace, touching his husband's back and projecting his love for his sons.

The group was confused as they stared at the scene.

''Milord?'' Bellatrix asked confused. Tom looked at his most loyal and smiled.

''I would like to introduce to you Regulus Arcturus Black, his wife Demeter Cosmos Lovegood and daughters Phoenix Ivy and Rhiannon Iris'' They all bowed and curtsied accordingly. Greeting them happy smiles, tickled by everyone's shock and confusion. ''And my eldest son, Theodore Corvus Riddle'' He said with pride as his eldest son moved to hug him, he held on and refused to let go.

''You will know him better as the Crow from the prophesy of the Illuminated Darkness'' Someone said behind them. He had black hair and the clearest blue eyes they had ever seen.

He stepped forward and sighed as Sirius opened his mouth, he held up his hand and smiled at the Grimm Animagus confused expression. ''I know because of one simple reason'' He said sadly as he walked towards Theodore and his brother. Knowing they would be good friends, even though Caius didn't know it yet.

''I was the one who made it''

* * *

**Thanks once more guys! You are awesome! Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

******Harry Potter has spent many years being the Golden Boy of the Light, never truly knowing what he was fighting for. In his sixth year of Hogwarts he starts to notice all his friends are hiding their relationships and he delves deep into the Wizarding Law. What he finds, changes his views of the Light and the Wizarding World forever. Light!Bashing, Good!Dark AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing. Plenty of OC's. **

**I will hopefully be able to post a list of couples and children out pretty soon!**

**Oh look what I found! Another update that I just finished! Please look at the small AN at the bottom on the updates of this story! Please enjoy the following Chapter of Rechanging Destiny!**

**Warning for this Chapter: Mentions of physical abuse, swearing, death and blood! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Crow and Swan**

There was a stunned silence in the Hall as they stared at the group before them. They couldn't make sense of what was just said to them. Sirius stepped forward first and looked at his dead brother. It didn't make much sense that he was alive.

After all, he had heard by Dumbledore that Voldemort had murdered his baby brother in cold blood. That he had failed a mission of sole importance to double cross the Dark Lord for Dumbledore.

But now he is here, in front of him, with a beautiful wife and equally beautiful daughters, the same age as his Narcissus. With an older child of Severus and Tom. As well with another younger man who claimed to be a seer.

''What's going on?'' He asked in confusion as he looked between his brother and a very lucid Demeter Cosmos Lovegood. She was apparently in the Psych Ward of St. Mungo's. Regulus only stared equally as shocked at his older brother. He had thought he was in Azkaban, criminally insane because he had killed his blood brother. Even though he had known for many years that James was alive.

''It will be best if we all sat down and talked'' The seer said as he walked away from the group towards the doors. Tom only sighed and followed the younger teen. He knew that if he said that they should move, they should. He grabbed Severus' hand, who huffed and followed his bonded. He looked back at his son's and a small smile graced his lips. He had his family back, and soon they would get bigger. He rubbed his stomach and ignored the teen's knowing look. He wasn't going to tell anyone until he knew that he was safe from Dumbledore.

Tom would make sure of that.

* * *

Hermione was sobbing into her pillow when her Four Poster bed's curtains were opened. She jerked up and saw Ginny, Lavender Brown and Padma and Parvarti Patil standing there.

''I told you it was a bad idea Hermione'' Ginny whispered as she joined her friend on the bed and pulled her in her arms. The Muggleborn sobbed into her shoulder and held her tightly.

''I-I thought I-it was a-a good idea'' She sobbed as she was comforted.

''You knew the moment when you saw that Muggleborn die that it was him. Why did you go on? He made you barren, no Pureblood will ever want you again'' Lavender said as she sat on the bed as well. Padma and Pervarti did the same.

''He seemed clueless! He didn't let anyone know that he even knew about his heritage! And who was that little slut with him?'' She demanded as she started to feel infuriated again. She looked at the bruises on her shoulders and arms and sighed. How had her plan backfired this badly?

''His name is Carus Theron Craven; he is Professor Craven's brother. As well as Magnus Kahlil brother'' Padma said as she swished her hair around. ''He is in Huffelpuff, and relatively unknown. If I hadn't listened to a bunch of boys earlier I would never have known who he was''

''They've been together since the middle of fourth year. When you guys a stopped talking'' Parvarti continued as Lavender moved to find a salve for Hermione. Hoping to get rid of all the bruises on her skin. ''And from what I understand his parents have approved of the marriage contract and betrothal''

''What? When did this happen?'' Hermione demanded as she started to apply the salve Lavender handed her. She then sighed and walked towards the mirror. He had been a lot worse then what she had thought. There were sores, blisters and finger marks all over her body. She stopped applying the salve when an idea hit her.

''Lavender, please get a hold of Rita for me again. I think the Wizarding World should know that the new Elven Prince is an abuser''

All the girls stared at her back before looking at each other. They didn't think it was a good idea, but what could they do?

When Hermione had an idea on her mind, not even the Headmaster could stop her.

* * *

There were a group of people storming through the Ministry of Magic. They were on a mission to find a specific redhead and apprehend him. There had been a tip-off that he was indeed an agent for You-Know-Who and that his betrothed was forming sleeper cells inside Hogwarts. They stormed inside his small office and watched as he placed a file away in a shelf.

''Can I help you?'' Percival Septimus Weasly asked as he glared at them. He had already sent a warning to his Lord to let him know that he was going to be apprehended. Lucius was on his way to him. He sighed as the man opened his mouth; he only held his hand up to make him stop. ''If you have a legitimate reason to apprehend me then you should give it to me now'' He said as he pulled out another book and adjusted his glasses.

Alistor Moody growled as he gestured Nymphadora Tonks to read the paper she had in her hands. The girl stumbled over the carpet, making the third eldest Weasly roll his eyes. He was glad that neither William Arthur nor Charles Ignatius came home with the Black mess. It was sad that Andromeda had fallen so far from grace; she could have been influential even with her Muggleborn husband. After all Theodore Tonks had been a powerful and successful man, but maybe his overbearing wife had controlled him too much.

''Due to overwhelming evidence by a tipster we hereby find Percival Septimus Weasly and his betrothed Marius Serpens Craven arrested because of Death Eater activity'' The young auror said as she read confidently over the paper. She had always been bitter about the fact that none of the Weasly men had ever taken a liking to her. The Prewett fortune alone could have kept her great-grandchildren afloat for decades.

But as always the families had placed clauses on the family trust and as long as Arthur Kane Weasly was married to Molly-Ann Prewett both families would never see a cent of their money. And in the end it was only Molly's fault, and she was pushing all her children to someone who could break the clause. Though none of her sons were interested in breaking a clause they never knew of. Percy only chuckled as Lucius skidded into his room. Nymphadora growled when she saw her former Uncle.

''As you can see my solicitor is here, so please read him what you just read to me'' Percy said as he flicked a bored glance towards her. She seethed on the inside and reread the paper in front of her. Lucius scoffed as he moved behind Percy's desk and fell back on his chair.

''Who wrote up this arrest warrant, you Nymphadora? It shows my dear, I believe if you take this to Amelia now she will laugh you out of her office. So please, do go ahead'' Lucius said with a smirk as Percy laughed softly behind him. His Lord had told them there was nothing to worry about, but he had stressed that they would lose their best spy other then Severus.

Percival was very valuable to their cause as no one would second guess the son of Weasly's as the Dark Lord's agent. He was as Light as he came, and so was his family. Even though it was now revealed that Ronald Billius Weasly was stillborn and had never even existed.

''It doesn't even matter Malfoy; you know his name will be dragged in the mud. He will never find another job again'' Moody growled as he saw both of the men's smug smirks.

''I would like to see you try Alistor'' Lucius said as he turned to the younger redhead and gestured to him that he was leaving. ''After all, you forget that I can ruin you and your Leader so fast that no one would ever hire you again'' He said as he took the paper out of his previous nieces hands and read through it. Cackling a he made to leave the room. ''See you in court'' He sing-songed as he left the room. Percy only smirked and adjusted his glasses again and pulled a book from his shelf once more.

''Is there something I can help you with Aurors?'' He asked confidently. All of them hissed and left the room enraged. They would be back, he knew they would be.

But then he would be ready for them.

* * *

_The image started with a room containing two spheres. One was a pure white and the other a pitch black. At first the white Light seemed to be over taking the darker side of the room. Until a grey sphere appeared by the Darkness, as well as a Swan and a Crow._

_The Swan and Crow were on opposite sides at first. The Swan by the Light sphere and the Crow by the Dark. A tint began to appear on the Light side and slowly Darkness started to seep out from the Swan and affect the Light, until slowly only a few beacons by the Light sphere remained. The Crow and Swan then flew towards one another and their tinted cores both formed a grey sphere. And under the grey sphere a kingdom formed. One filled with all types of spheres, and as the Light sphere was snuffed out like a candle vines and trees started to crop up everywhere and the Kingdom flourished. _

_The Swan and Crow flew away from the sphere and even though they were gone, a flock of birds still remained. And each one made the world a better place. _

_With the Swan and Crow, the world will flourish as Grey and no longer as Black and White. And the people would be happy._

* * *

Hyperion gasped as he shot up from where he was sleeping. He had the strangest dream, and he felt like he had been apart of it. He stormed towards Neville and shook the smaller teen awake. He awoke with a loud snort and flung a stinging hex at the teen. Hyperion hissed as Neville began to apologise as he stepped out of his bed. Arthion let out a loud snore and turned around in his bed. Seamus was rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed as well.

''I just had the strangest dream'' He explained as they sat in front of the Gryffindor fire with a cup of hot cocoa. ''It looked like, or rather felt like I was apart of it'' He said as he started running his hand through his hair again.

'What dream is it Hyperion?'' Neville asked as he stared at his friend. He could only think of one prophesy and it was a dream one. Not a traditional form of a prophesy, but they knew that the person who made it wasn't traditional either.

''It started with a large room and then two spheres forming. One was Dark and the other Light. At first the Light was dominating the Dark, until a Grey sphere and two birds appeared…. A Crow and a Swan. The Swan was by the Light and helped it see the Dark, while the Crow was at the Dark and helped them broaden their horizons. With the Crow and Swan the two sides combined to create a Kingdom that will flourish even after they had died'' Hyperion looked very confused at the dream. Seamus and Neville exchanged glances. They knew what Hyperion was speaking of. ''If you guys know something….''

''Are you sure you want to hear it Hyperion? You've already been dictated your whole life with one prophesy, do you want it to happen again?'' Neville asked as he moved back to his own bed and sat down cross-legged. He pulled out a royal blue velvet book and smiled sadly as his friend nodded vigorously.

''There was a prophesy made by a Fornax Thanos Grindewald'' He started causing the dark haired teenager's eyes to widen in surprise. It wasn't widely known that the previous Dark Lord had a son, never mind a grandson. Dumbledore must have been spitting in rage when he realised one of his pawns were producing without his permission. ''He isn't a typical Seer, as his visions come in Dream form. And most of his Prophecies come in visual form instead of spoken. The prophecy is about two boys who were born very close together and in the same sector''

''So two people from the Dark…'' Harry began but was silenced by a glare from Neville. Seamus snickered at the cowed look on Hyperion's face.

''They were raised differently though, on different sides of the war. One was to be the Leader of the Light, while the other the Leader of the Dark. They both brought something different to their side before they would join each other and bring a whole new world order. The Dark will learn of kindness and love, while the Light would see the revenge and torture they so greatly deserved'' Neville said as he started flipping through the book. ''They will bring forth a new era. An era where Gray magic will flourish, both Light and Dark magic will co-exist as one. Creatures will no longer be judged and roam the world as Wizards and Witches do''

Hyperion stared at him in wonder, well it was strange that he was receiving the dream, because he was no part apart of that prophecy.

''The prophecy was named The Crow and Swan because of the figures in the Dream as well as their names'' Seamus said as he crossed his legs over each other from where he sat on the bed. ''As well as their meanings of their names''

Hyperion's blood ran cold when he thought of what his name meant. He looked at Neville, hoping he would deny what he was thinking.

''Hyperion and Corvus''

* * *

The Hill was quiet as they looked down at the large concentration camp before them. They could hear the low howls and feral growls. One of their members sneered as he thought of these people were treated because of something that happened only for three days in a month. His godfather and many others were treated like nothing more then animals because of something that was out of their ability to control. He nodded his headed and they all disappeared with a loud crack.

The man was watching the fight before him with rapt fascination. They had forced two werewolves into a confined silver cage to see how they would react. They were dying slowly and it made him gleeful. They were slowly starting to find ways to annihilate the disgusting race, and they would be paid richly for it.

He died with a smirk on his face as his throat was slit before he could even realise there was someone behind him. The figure moved forward with a deadly grace, a flash of dark curls moving underneath the Dark hood covering her curvaceous figure. A taller, more muscled figure moved behind her and easily tore down every person they came across.

There were identical twins ahead of them and both of the figures blushed as the redhead menaces smiled at them. The last figure appeared behind the last two and sneered. He had been in a foul mood ever since he had heard about Crow and Swan. He had been ruled by a prophecy for too long, only to find out that he was ruled by another.

''We found some men in the canteen area, they have been taken care of. As well as the man who had been running this camp'' The one redhead said as he pulled out a red rose from his pocket and presented it to the female figure. She blushed prettily and smiled softly as she smelled the delicate flower.

''He spilled some secrets before we carved out his insides though. Some you will find very interesting though'' The other redhead said as he pulled out a single white rose and presented it to the confused male next to his sister. He was blushing though and tried to hide behind his hood. The other teen sneered as he was handed a scroll and read through it. He was just agitated and starting to get annoyed as well.

He did smile though when the twins grabbed the hand of the other set of twins and kissed their knuckles. He was still irritated that Severus and Thomas still hadn't answered his courtship letters. He hadn't even seen his beautiful Caius in three days! He disappeared in the shadows when he heard howls go off in the distance.

He appeared before a ring filled with feral Werewolves. There were men roaring with laughter as they forced the animals to fight against one another. He snarled as he appeared between the two fighting men, making them stop their fist fight. They stared at him blankly, before smirking at their captor.

''Tenebrae of Puer is here'' He growled as the men around him turned to face their captors. Each of them had a crazed glint in their eyes and was smirking viciously. Every Light wizard tried to Apparate out, but found themselves rooted to their spot. They tried to use Portkeys but found themselves still rooted to the ground. They watched as the animals rounded them.

The last thing the four twins heard before they disappeared with a crack again was the sound of enraged howls, desperate screams and insane laughter.

* * *

Hermione hissed in disgust when she opened the Daily Prophet the following day. Her story on Ron hadn't made the first page as she had hoped, but the measly seventh page. She could feel the redheads rage from where she was sitting and turned to glare at her. She only gasped in pain when she felt a shadowed hand close over her throat and her blood began to boil. She ripped her gaze away from his when Lavender touched her hand. She looked at the front page and looked towards the Werewolves in the Hall. They looked gleeful and excited. Happy that their kind had been saved.

**Werewolf Concentration Camp Attacked!**

**It is with sad news that this reporter must once again report the attack on a camp set out to defend our world! Recently we had an attack on the Veela Sex Camps, where the men who were sworn into duty to beat down and sell these animals were found dead and their blood drained. It was reported that the Vampire Blood Banks had then been filled that night.**

**It is our belief that the attacks occurred by the Dark to start gain more control in our world! We will of course make sure that these monsters never gain control of this world again. The guards at the Werewolf Camp had been beaten to death by the animals in their tournament cage. Those of you who are unfamiliar with these cages please turn to pg.4 for more details. **

**It is said that a vigilante group is rising, we as the Light Wizarding world dare them to try! **

**Rita Skeeter**

Hermione was still smug as she continued to read all the facts that Skeeter stated about Werewolves. Many of them were false, but it was helping the Light's cause so she wouldn't correct it at all. She looked up when the Great Hall opened. She only rolled her eyes as Caius Thomas Riddle walked inside. There were three teens that followed him but she truly didn't care.

Caius was looking around the Hall when he was suddenly pulled into strong arms, lifted and spun around. He laughed as he wrapped her arms around Hyperion's neck and bent down to kiss the Lestrange heir. He only giggled as the teen stared at him in shock. He got over the shock fast and pulled the smaller teen into a toe curling kiss.

They were broken apart by a small cough from on of the girls behind them. Hyperion turned to glare at them before kissing Caius once more.

''I know your Courting has been approved Caius, but that means he has to prove himself to me and Father'' The older teenager said as he stood before the two girls. The teenager had silky raven locks and aquamarine eyes. He carried himself with a confidence Hyperion had only said once before. He put Caius back down on his feet, but pulled him close to his side from around his waist. The teen blushed and kissed his cheek while snuggling into his side.

''I think if you had waited as long as I have that you would treat your intended the same way''

The teen only sniffed and dismissed him, making Hyperion growl. Caius only sighed and dragged his older brother closer by his hand.

''Teddy be quiet, Keres will be with you soon'' Caius chastised, making his brother sneer at him. He knew he was on edge, his lover had been locked up and it had started to touch his sanity, but Narcissa had placed him under a Healing coma so he would be right as rain soon.

''Stop standing in front of the door like this, most us want to go to class'' Hermione's grating voice came from behind them.

''Hyperion I would like you to meet my older brother. Theodore Corvus, Teddy I would like you to meet my future Bonded. Hyperion Cygnus Lestrange-Potter''

Hyperion felt his heart beat in his throat as the other teen, Theodore, looked at him in horror. They could hear the outraged whispers and inhales behind him. Hermione could only gasp as one thing came to mind.

''Crow and Swan''

* * *

**I would just like to apologise for the delay on this story and to apologise for more delays! Unfortunately I lost all my notes on this story and the typing on this story will be slow! I will try my best, but it will be slow!**

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
